From Abysus
by MovieGal007
Summary: Providence intercepts a call for help from inside Van Kleiss castle. Will she ever get home? possible Circex/Holix/Noah/OC Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Generator Rex FanFic, please R and R and correct me on anything I get wrong. I have only see a handful of episodes so if characters are out of place let me know.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 1

Rex was enjoying his down time. He had just had a long lecture from Agent 6 about taking off again but hey, he's young. Can't expect a healthy teenage boy to say inside providence's walls all day, every day. Rex sighed and rolled over on his bed. Although the down time was nice, Rex lived for the excitement and adventure that always seemed to find him.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke in his ear. "Rex? It's Dr. Holiday."

Rex perked up, goofy smile crossing his lips. "Hey doc, what's up?"

"Can you come down to the lab…I want to show you something."

Her voice doesn't sound right, Rex thought. "Everything okay doc?"

"Just…just come down Rex." Dr. Holiday sighed before the comm. link went dead. Rex hurried down the hall. He didn't think anything could seriously be wrong but…but he had never heard Dr. Holiday sound so…disturbed and uncomfortable.

Rex entered the lab, not entirely surprised to see Agent 6 and Bobo waiting for him…Without so much as a greeting White spoke from the main screen.

"We received this distress signal 3 days ago." White face faded into the back round as the message began to play.

"Please…can anyone hear me? Please help me…they won't let me go…please… He's hurting me!" Rex was face to face with a girl, probably his own age, looking quite afraid. Tears at the edges of her eyes. With a crash, rubble and dust burst onto the video screen. Biowulf's blue armor and body outline clearly visible. "N-no! Get away…Let me go…Please…ZZZZZZZZZZZ" The screen goes to static.

"The distress call originated from inside Van Kleiss's castle. " Dr. Holiday added as White returned to the screen.

"There are no records of that girl anywhere. No photos, no online profile, no sign. It's as if she didn't exist before 3 days ago." White shook his head, obviously more thoughts that one occupied his mind. "We need to put a stop to whatever Van Kleiss is planning. I want you, Rex and Agent 6 to check it out…oh and take the monkey with you." Bobo grumbled "And 6 I am sure I don't have to remind you that this could easily be a trap."

"Understood." 6 answered monotone.

It always amazed Rex how fast the Providence transports could go. In only about 5 hours they were nearing the outer edge of Abysus.

"This is our stop Rex." 6 said preparing to jump.

"Just what I need air sickness." Bobo grumbled checking his guns one last time.

"So wait…were just going to jump?" Rex asked.

"Can't risk getting too close. Van Kleiss is everywhere in his little kingdom. Ready kid?" 6 asked straitening his tie.

"Oh yeah!"

"Whooooo!" Rex yelled as he free fell from the transport. Bobo glanced over at him. "Do you just not get the term stealth mission?"

Rex glanced at 6. Three fingers, then two…then one. Rex pulled the rip cord cable on his vest. Sure his way of flying, creating his own jet pack, was fun but Van Kleiss would sense him that way.

Rex shook his head. He needed to get his mind in the game. The girl on the video. She looked so scared. Her life might depend on them.

All three landed without incident on the outskirts of the forest.

"We go quick and quiet." 6 motioned and the trio started out.

They had only gone about a mile when the ground began to shake. "Looks like company!" Bobo yelled as one of Van Kleiss's burrowing worms broke the surface. Agent 6 brought out his katana's and Bobo began to fire his laser guns. The only one who didn't seem to be fighting was Rex…Wait… "Rex!" 6 called out between striking and dodging. As fast as it started the worm withdrew, burrowing deep into the ground.

"Rex?" 6 questioned as the dust began to settle.

Rex was gone.

Rex found himself in Breach's grip as she dumped him into a cell. But not before clamping a metal ring around Rex's neck. In an instant she was outside the cage that held him.

"Why you! Just wait till I get out of here." Rex tried to form his giant hands to pound through the wall but nothing happened. He tried for his strong kicking legs…still nothing.

"Now now my dear boy, do you think I would go to all the trouble of capturing you if you could just escape again?" Van Kleiss slinked out of the shadows.

"Van Kleiss…" Rex spoke the name as if it was poison.

"Such attitude..and might I ask, why you and Providence are invading my home?" Van Kleiss lowered his head towards Rex. Rex looked back defiantly.

"We saw the distress call."

Van Kleiss seemed taken aback by his words. He only flinched for a moment but Rex saw it. Van Kleiss recovered his composer quickly.

"Biowulf! Skalamander!" Van Kleiss growled their names.

"Yes my lord?" Biowulf answered bowing low.

"She sent a distress call! Why was I not informed?" As Van Kleiss began to rant Rex noticed that for the moment he had been forgotten.

"Forgive me my lord…I didn't think the call had left the castle." Biowulf seemed to be shaking now.

"If it wasn't for the fact I still need you, You would be stone by now." Van Kleiss spoke coldly. "Get out of my sight."

Biowulf did not need to be told twice, faster than Rex could follow he was out of sight. It was only then Rex could see into the cage across from him. Inside lay the girl, some kind of strange green plant held her in it tangled vines. A large flower bloom seemed to be dropping purple pollen onto her face. She appeared to be unconscious. Shoulder length brown hair tumbled over and her bangs seemed cut just above her eyes. Her clothes were torn and ripped. Small cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs.

"What did you do to her?" Rex demanded, his anger overpowering his brain signaling him to stay quiet. His outburst immediately drew Van Kleiss attention and his wrath.

"You little worm! If I were you, I would worry about my own skin." Van Kleiss spit into Rex's face. Rex wiped it away. Suddenly a look that was nothing but pure evil crossed Van Kleiss's face. "but since you asked…that EVO plant is a little creation of mine, like that little collar you are wearing. Only instead of nullifying ones nanites, that plant erases memories." Rex gasped. He couldn't remember anything before 6 had found him, hungry, cold and all alone, it was hard, not having memories. And Van Kleiss was stealing someone's else's memories away.

"Why?" Rex found himself asking with a sadness in his voice, a sadness Van Kleiss misinterpreted as submission.

"Because my dear boy, she's going to be the most powerful being in the world. Whoever controls her controls everything. Won't it be glorious Rex? A world made for EVOs by EVOs. You could sit join us Rex? Be part of the greater picture."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, but you might change your mind. I doubt your pet monkey or agent 6 can find you here. You're deep deep below my castle. Were the sun never shines…" Van Kleiss smiled once more. "It's been 3 days Rex, let's see if my little guest has any memories left."

"No, Wait…!" Rex called out struggling against the bars.

The door easily opened for Van Kleiss and the plant, bowing, recoiled from her form, leaving the girl unconscious at Van Kleiss feet. He nudged her with his foot and she opened her eyes, purple pollen fading away into her skin.

"Where are you from?" Van Kleiss asked.

She blinked at him a few times before answering. "I don't know."

"Where are you now?"

"I don't know."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"What is your name?"

"Em…Emily." She answered, looking pleased she could answer him. Rex stared at her. He has never seen someone so vulnerable looking as this girl looked.

"Emily." Van Kleiss repeated her name and leaned down to stroke her cheek with his hand. "What a pretty name for such a special girl. I've got big plans for you Emily."

"No!" Rex shouted "Don't listen to him! Van Kleiss, he's the one who brought you here, who hurt you! Try and remember!"

"Quiet!" Van Kleiss commanded turning towards Rex. "Or important to me or not Rex, I will leave you down here forever."

At that Rex found he has lost the ability to speak. He wasn't afraid of torture, or any kind of punishment Van Kleiss could come up with. But what he was afraid of was abandonment. It was a stupid unreasonable fear. He knew in his heart that Dr. Holiday, 6 and even Bobo cared about him very much, loved him even, and they would never just leave him but still, he hated being alone.

Please that Rex was no longer making eye contact or talking, Van Kleiss let out a dry chuckle and turned his attention back to Emily. Also please she didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"Now then my dear. How about we get you something to eat hm? And some beautiful new clothes? I have a lovely room set up in the tower for you. You can overlook all of Abysus from there. You'll be the princess of this land." Van Kleiss pulled her to her feet and linking his arm with her's, lead her passed Rex and towards the exit of the underground lair.

He stops just with in hearing and calls back. "Oh and Rex, do try to behave." Laughing the two disappeared.

Rex waited…and waited. A few hours passed then a few more. It had to be late at night by now and Rex found himself lightly dosing in the corner. He was hungry and thirsty but the need to sleep over whelmed all other feelings.

Rex slowly became aware of the lightest of clicks, someone was coming. His mind hurried to shake off sleep. When his vision became clear, he was shocked. Emily was outside his cell. Alone, as far as he could tell.

"Em?" Rex questioned. She looked around, afraid, before speaking.

"I-if I can get you out, will you take me with you?" She asked.

Rex looked into her eyes, and felt the strangest desire to protect this fragile beinging.

"Yes." Rex promised. And he felt this promise all the way to his nanites.

Oddly she still wore the torn clothes she had one when Van Kleiss took her out of the cells.

"I thought Van Kleiss was going to give you nice clothes?" Rex remarked as Emily began to pick the lock with a pin from her hair.

"He did, gowns with jewelry, even a crown but…but I don't want anything he has to offer." Emily spoke without looking up.

Rex couldn't stop himself from asking. "Why?"

Emily paused in her work, hair pin still tight in hand. "Because it…it feels wrong. I may not be able to remember anything but that man, Van Kleiss, he feels wrong. He was telling me all this stuff but I think…I think he was lying." She began working again in silence for only a moment. "You…you feel right. Your eyes are bright and clear and when you said earlier that Van Kleiss had been hurting me…I believed you. Got it!" With a resounding click Rex's cage door swung open.

"Wait, if you have no memories…how could you pick the lock?" Rex said stumbling out.

"It's like, when Van Kleiss asked what my favorite color was? I don't know but I do know what colors are. It's like I can remember everything, except anything directly involving me."

Rex nodded, it made sense, if Van Kleiss had taken all of her memory, she would have been useless, having to be taught everything again. "Alright, just stay close to me. We'll be okay."

"This could help." Emily held up a small silver key. "I…I think it goes to the nanite controller around your neck. I stole it from Skalamander."

With another click, Rex was free and his nanites charged. "All right!" He formed his giant fists. "We'll be out of here in no time." Rex glanced back at Emily, she had taken a few steps away from him. He did not like the look in her eyes. "Whoa, Em. I won't hurt you."

"How? How can you do that?" Emily asked coming closer. Rex sighed, fear had been replaced by curiosity. Emily gently reached out to touch his huge hand.

"Nanites, I can control mine. Make things and get us out of situations like this." Rex allowed Emily to explore his large hand with hers. Glad that she wasn't afraid.

"What are nanites?" Emily asked.

"Wait wait wait…you don't know what nanites are? About the day everything changed? Or about EVOs?"

Emily shook her head no.

"Wow… okay that's weird, well Dr. Holiday can explain everything when we get back to Providence."

Emily nodded as they slowly began there ascension to the surface. It went smoothly and soon Rex found himself bathed in the light of the full moon. Creeping from shadow to shadow Rex and Emily were soon at the castle entrance, just a few more feet to freedom. "Rex! Over here!" A voice called in a loud whisper. Rex smiled, it was 6.

"Where have you been kid?" Bobo asked. Before the noticed Emily hiding slightly behind Rex. "Hey you found her."

"Good now let's get out of here, I've already call Providence for pick up." Agent 6 turned to lead the way. Emily gently grabbed at Rex's coat arm. "It's okay, there my friends." Rex assured.

With just a few steps to go the exit closed into a wall of stone.

"Leaving so soon Rex? And without so much as a good bye." Van Kleiss smiled from the staircase, Skalamander, Biowulf and Breach near him. Emily tried to duck behind Rex but Van Kleiss saw her.

"Emily, my girl, what are you doing with these ruffians? Come here." The last part was said in such a way Emily felt her legs want to move towards Van Kleiss, She even took a step before Rex grabbed her arm, bringing her back to her senses. She whimpered slightly and Rex released her. "Bobo protect Emily." Was all he said as he and 6 went to attack the pack.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Uncle Bobo's here." Emily crouched behind Bobo, as he began to fire his laser guns.

Agent 6 raised an eye brow. Since when had Bobo ever been so…compassionate. The monkey tended to live for his own skin.

As the battle progressed it was obvious neither side was getting the better hand. Agent 6 heard a beeping in his ear piece, back up had finally arrive. "Rex exit!"

"You've got it 6!" Rex back handed Breach, knocking her out, before pounding an opening in the wall.

"Must I do everything myself?" Van Kleiss grumbled as the four made their escape. Rex grabbed Emily's hand with Bobo shooting cover fire.

They were so close, Providence staff were shooting laser fire now, keeping Biowulf and Skalamander back. The transport was just up ahead, when Rex felt Emily pulled from his hand.

"Rex!" she screamed as brown vines tangled her and pulled her away.

"Emily!" Rex yelled forming a large sword on his arm. Before he could act, one of 6's Katana's sliced through the vine roots holding Emily and she dashed back towards the protection of the others. The transport closed and Rex swore he could hear Van Kleiss cursing them.

In an instant Dr. Holiday and other scientist surrounded Emily and she found herself being lead off.

"Rex?" she called, Suddenly he felt a strange twinge inside. "It's okay Emily, that's Doc Holiday. I told you about her, she'll explain things." Emily nodded and allowed Dr Holiday to being to give her a check up.

"Rex you okay?" 6 asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…is Emily?"

"She's in good hands Rex. So what happened?" 6 asked.

And Rex explained to him and Bobo everything, sparing no detail.

"No memories…shame kid." Bobo said grabbing a banana.

Rex shook his head. "What do you think White will do with her?"

"Don't know, but we will find out soon enough."

Rex didn't like the way 6 answered that question.

And he like White's answer even less…

A/N: Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My first Generator Rex FanFic, please R and R and correct me on anything I get wrong. I have only see a handful of episodes so if characters are out of place let me know.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 2

Rex shook his head. "What do you think White will do with her?"

"Don't know, but we will find out soon enough."

Rex didn't like the way 6 answered that question.

And he like White's answer even less…

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it." Dr. Holiday continued to mumble to herself. She just couldn't believe the readings on her screen. It just couldn't be true. She would have to tell White about this. This…this was just too big for her to keep quiet about.

She glanced over to the sleeping form of Emily on the table. It would be best if everyone knew and the sooner the better.

Soon White was on screen looking like his cranky self, a half asleep Rex and Bobo came in. 6 was already at Holiday's side. Rex took one look at Emily on the table and felt that strange twinge again. As if all his nanites wanted to charge up.

"She's okay Rex, had to gas her for one of the tests. She'll wake up soon."Dr. Holiday seemed to be reading his mind.

"So what's up doc?" Rex rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah what couldn't wait till morning? I need my beauty rest." Bobo grumbled. He had also cast a worried glance towards Emily. Only 6 had seen it though.

"Bobo I don't think any amount of sleep would help that." Rex laughed poking playfully at his friend.

"Watch it kid, we share a room, hate for any pranks to happen to you…in your sleep." Bobo smiled in a bad way.

Rex shivered. Bobo was not the kind of simian you messed around with. He knew a lot of pranks. Rex had suffered some of them before. Rex couldn't help but remember a time when he was 10, he had taken Bobo's fez hat and hidden it. Rex hadn't meant anything by it, he had just been wanting to play. Bobo didn't see it that way. He spent the whole day looking for his hat. That night Rex woke up tied to his bed, Bobo sitting at his feet.

"Where's the hat kid?" Bobo spoke, without looking at little Rex.

"Bobo let me up!" Rex struggled with the rope holding him down.

"Not what I asked kid." Bobo glanced at 10 year old Rex with a mischievous smile on his face.

Rex did not like that look. "Fine I'll just cut myself free then." Rex began to transform his arm when he felt Bobo touch his bare feet. A shiver went up his spine, his nanite powers quickly fading.

"The last name's not Haha without reason kid." Bobo smiled wide as Rex dissolved into giggles and laughter. Bobo mercilessly ticking Rex's feet. He talked, told Bobo where his hat was in about 3 minutes, But that didn't stop Bobo. No amount of begging from Rex, could make Bobo stop. He just tickled and tickled Rex until he was sure the little guy had learned a lesson. When he did finally stop after almost half an hour, Rex passed out. Gently Bobo untied him and tucked him in.

Rex learned his lesson alright, never play a prank on Bobo.

"Doctor, if you wouldn't mind? Get on with it." White's voice had a tried edge to it. It snapped Rex out of his thoughts.

Dr. Holiday sighed. "She's clean."

Silence filled the room as the Dr. Holiday's statement sank in.

"What do you mean clean?" Rex asked after a moment.

"She has no nanites in her system, none." Dr. Holiday shook her head, confusion on her face. "I ran the test 5 times, it came back clean every time."

"But that's not possible right? I mean every living this on earth got infected."

"White didn't." Bobo countered.

"Well yeah, but that's because he's locked in a box." Rex whispered back to Bobo not wanting White to hear him. A lecture this late at night was not what he needed. Rex had no need to worry, White's mind was someplace else. As far as he knew he was the only human being not infected, but a female, she was too young now but possibly…in time. Could the human race have a pure future?

"Dr. I want her in isolation now!" White ordered.

"Isolation but sir, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Dr. that is an order. We can't risk her getting infected. I'll make she has clean food and water from my own supply."

"No way! White you can't do that! You can't just lock her away." Rex yelled at the man on the screen. What right did he have to lock someone up. Rex thought about his early time in Providence. Home sweet Hole was nothing he was proud of but even that was better than isolation. Rex had seen the isolation rooms, four star hotel accommodations they were not.

"It's for her own safety. Just long enough to make sure she doesn't get infected." White countered oddly patience sounding.

"And how long will that be? How long White?" Rex demanded.

"Dr. It's an order." With that White disappeared from the screen. "You heard the man." 6 called to various lab techs around the room. "Transport her to isolation."

"6 you can't…" Rex started.

"Orders are orders Rex. You know that." 6's monotone held no comfort.

"Yeah…orders." Rex mumbled softly as the tech loaded her onto a wheel gurney.

Holiday came over a placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Rex, I'll run some more tests. We'll figure out what's going on. Emily…she'll be okay." Rex pulled away from her.

"I'm going to bed."

Dr. Holiday could only watch Rex go…

Rex rolled around in his sleep. Something bothering his nose. His eyes flashed open and he found an alarm going off in the compound. He opened his bedroom door, well armed workers were rushing to the center of the complex.

"Rex." 6 called.

"6? What's going on?" Rex had only been asleep for about 3 hours.

"It's the EVOs in the petting zoo. There going on a rampage and attacking the walls. We need your help."

Rex and 6 hurried to the tower inside the petting zoo. Sure enough EVOs were attacking the walls of the compound, as if trying to escape. Rex couldn't believe his eyes, EVOs that normally fought one another were tearing into the metal of the walls side by side.

"6 here…understood." 6 spoke to his comm. link

"Rex looks like we're thinning out some of the zoo's occupants." 6 released his katana's.

"But 6 don't you think something could be causing this. I mean the petting zoo has never been like this before…" As if Rex's words were a catalysis all of the EVOs stopped. Each appeared disoriented before slowly finding their way back into the swamps and forests.

"Okay, a lot of freaky stuff in the last 24 hours." commented Rex.

"Rex? 6? Take a look at this." Dr. Holiday brought up security tape on one screen. "That's Emily, waking up in isolation." Rex nanites twinge again. "Here she appears to be panicking. The image showed Emily pounding on the thick glass that held her captive. Her mouth open, calling silently for help. Rex couldn't be sure but he thought he saw her mouth his name. "Now look at the time markers for when the EVOs start tearing at the walls."

"Only a few seconds apart." 6 commented.

"Could this be what Van Kleiss meant, about her being powerful and all?" Rex asked curiously.

"No idea Rex but I'll have to see about more tests and…Rex? Rex where are you going?" Dr. Holiday called out to him.

"I'm going see a friend."

Emily sat in the corner of this bare and empty room. No one had heard her pounding or her cries for help. Knees drawn to her chin she began to fear the worst. Rex had only promised to help her out of Van Kleiss's castle. What if…what if she was just going to remain lock up some place else? She hated feeling trapped. It's brought along a dark fear that wormed into her heart. Whimpering Emily began to cry.

"Em?" Rex called softly as he approached the glass. "Emily?" What he saw almost broke him. She was crying and shaking in the corner, but at his voice she looked up.

"Rex!" She hurried to the glass, placing her hands against it, without even thinking Rex did the same.

"Rex please what's going on? Where am I? I…I thought Dr. Holiday was going to help me. I thought I was in the lab, safe." Emily couldn't stop gushing her fears out.

"Em, it's okay. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Other than his "family" 6, Doc Holiday and Bobo, he never felt such a need to protect before.

Emily seemed to calm at his voice and promise, her breathing becoming more even and deep.

"I would have been here sooner Em, but the EVOs in the petting zoo just sort of went nuts. You wouldn't have any idea why would you?" Rex stated.

Emily shook her head. "The only EVO's I've seen are you and the pack. So why would you think I knew?"

"Because they went crazy about the same time you were pounding on the glass."

Rex and Emily both turned to the new voice that entered the quiet area. Captian Callan walked confidently and powerfully over towards the two teens and Rex saw Emily begin to with draw from the glass.

"Why were you pounding on the glass?" He asked, Emily answered.

"Because I coughed that up. It hurt…alot." She pointed to the quarter size dollop of sliver liquid on the ground.

Captain Callan recoiled slightly. " Pure nanites!" Ignoring them, he called in a code Red. "Yes sir, send a secure team. We have loose nanites."

"I can handle them!" Rex assured. "Just let me in."

"No way Rex, those nanites could be anything, even a trap of Van Kleiss." Callan refused to budge on the matter.

10 minutes passed then 20. White radioed Callan. "Send Rex in but secure that room." Soon the room was empty, save for Rex and Emily still lock behind the glass. As the glass slowly separated in the middle Dr. Holiday commed one last warning to Rex.

"Rex, be careful."

"No problem doc." Rex rushed passed Emily sticking his finger into the pure nanite puddle to bring them offline…there was no need.

"Rex to Dr. Holiday?"

"Go ahead Rex."

"Doc, these nanites…are all dead."

"How could they be dead doc?" Rex asked in the lab. Only Dr. Holiday, 6, Bobo, Emily and Rex were inside. For safely everyone else had been locked out.

"Emily did you eat anything at Van Kleiss?" She asked.

"Well yeah, some plants and some meat…why?"

"Emily, I don't know how or why but for some reason, you're immune from getting infected through food. You coughed up the nanites dead."

"But that still doesn't explain the petting zoo Dr." 6 interjected.

"I have an idea on that, Emily can you get scared for me please?" Dr. Holiday asked getting some gear together.

"What?" Emily looked confused.

"I need to you be scared for this experiment, really frightened."

"I can try." Emily focused and tried to will herself to be afraid. Absolutely nothing happened.

"Maybe this will help." Dr. Holiday hit a button and White's angry face abruptly appeared on screen, the expletives and angry comments rolling from his tongue like waves upon the beach and sure enough Emily reacted.

She whimpered at the loud noise and hateful emotion, clasping her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes tight. As Dr. Holiday watch, its wasn't her reaction that shocked the doctor.

From the corner of the room Bobo started screeching like a wild chimpanzee. "Bobo?" No response as Bobo began frantically, smashing the lab, his fists pounding anything in site. His laser guns forgotten and tossed aside.

"Rex, Bobo's destroying everything…Rex try and stop…" Dr. Holiday found the words stuck in her throat. Rex was crying out as well, as if he was in pain. In one swift motion he activated his nanites, smashing the screen with White's image into tiny bits.

When it was nothing but bits of plastic and glass, Rex stopped and held still. Bobo also became still and silent.

One minute…

Two minutes….

"Ugh…what just happened? I feel so dirty." Bobo said as he rubbed his head.

"Doc?" Rex questioned seeing the chaos around him. Dr. Holiday ignored him, rushing toward Emily and rubbing a cloth upon her forehead. Sampled gathered Dr. Holiday rushed back to the microscope.

"If I'm right I only have seconds to check." Dr. Holiday focused deeply onto the sample.

Agent 6 approached Emily and saw just the briefest glimpse of pink, mixed into sweat drops upon her brow. It soon evaporated into nothing.

"I knew it! Pheromones!" Dr. Holiday declared.

"Phero what doc?" Rex asked. He and Bobo had both moved unconsciously a little closer to Emily.

"Pheromones Rex, natural chemicals our bodies produce that indicate our moods. Somehow the nanites react to her pheromones. She was afraid; You and Bobo, being EVOs, didn't hesitate to get rid of what was causing her fear. She connected with you on a biological level. Think of the possibilities, if you reacted like this because she was afraid then maybe she could control or even tame EVOs at least long enough for you to cure them, without a fight."

"But doc? How could Phero whatevers be involved with the nanites? There like tiny little machines, right?" Bobo asked

"The nanites were incomplete at the time of the release, but they did have biological programming. As far as I know though, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"So why don't we feel that was all the time?" Rex asked.

"Most likely it's a stress reaction, much like when your nanites stop working due to your emotional state." Rex nodded, that made sense.

"It could have been a lot worse. I can see why Van Kleiss wanted her." Agent 6 spoke before radioing in "Sir, I believe Dr. Holiday may have found and answer. Yes sir…but sir…understood."

"6?" Rex questioned. 6 did not look happy.

"Better clean your room Rex. Looks like you're getting a new neighbor."

"Wait…what?" Emily asked.

Following orders Emily soon found herself in the small room next to Rex and Bobo. It was uncomfortably small, probably an old supply closet but with Rex and Bobo so close she felt calmer. She was just settling down when a knock came on her door. Sitting up in bed she softly called. "It's open." Honestly the door didn't have a lock, it could never be anything but open.

Bobo peeked his head in. "You got everything you need kid."

"Yes sir." Emily replied, Bobo made a disgusted face.

"No sir, never sir. Bobo to my friends…you can still call me Uncle Bobo." The last part was said in a whisper but Emily caught it. Bobo didn't know why he felt so protective, maybe her pheromones or the fact she looked so weak, but he was sure it was something more.

"Okay, Goodnight then…Uncle Bobo."

He smiled and closed the door.

A/N: Wow 2 chapters in one day! Please R and R. Reviews keep the chapters coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My first Generator Rex FanFic, please R and R and correct me on anything I get wrong. I have only see a handful of episodes so if characters are out of place let me know.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 3

Van Kleiss paced back in forth in front of his throne. How could he have been so careless? How could his minions be nothing but fools? Providence now had in their hands the most powerful being ever brought into this world. Yes brought, it had nearly killed him opening a doorway like that. If Providence ever realized what she could do…but no he would get her back before that. He had too. Van Kleiss glanced at the moon now just a bare sliver of light. He only had till the next full moon to bring her back to Abysus otherwise he plans would be for not.

Emily would fulfill all his dreams; make the world what he wanted it to be…

Then he would kill her…

A week had passed and things a Providence had settled into a normal routine. Well as normal as a place like Providence could be.

"Rex!" Emily shouted pounding on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for an hour! Hurry up!"

"Sorry Em, perfection takes time." Rex's voice came back muffled by the door. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I want a shower before training!" Emily growled back. "Don't make me make you." The last part was a half hearted threat. Ever since she had started meditation training with 6 a week ago, to try and control her emotions, and therefore her pheromones, Rex had become one of the main test subject. Rex knew the threat was not real. Emily had made it very clear she was very uncomfortable with the idea of controlling anyone, any EVO. In all the practice session Rex had never lost consciousness and just obeyed. Like the first time in the lab, he always had a bit of free will left.

"Make me huh?" Rex said opening the door. "Like to see you try." He regarded Emily for a second in the long PJs, that were way too big for her, holding her box of shower and bathroom supplies. Her hair an absolute mess. Rex smiled, Dr. Holiday had put her age about a few months behind Rex, and ever since the second day of Emily's stay, Rex had adopted her as his little sister.

Emily stuck her tongue out as Rex walked past. Rex made a mental note to tease her later. Bobo could help, that monkey was always up for some fun.

"Better hurry Em. You know how 6's gets when we're late." Rex looked back but the bathroom door was already closed. He hurried out of range of throwing things right as he heard her yell. "Ah! Rex!" He had left the shower running, accidentally of course, and all that was left was ice cold water.

Rex chuckled as he turned the corner. Ice cold shower, okay that made them even. Still chuckling to himself, Rex walked down the hall to head to the mess room. He needed some breakfast.

"How's the mental image training going 6?" Dr. Holiday asked between bites of pancakes.

Agent 6 took another sip of his black coffee before looking up from his paper. "Like trying to bathe a cat."

"That's bad huh?"

"Tell me doctor, if you had to teach a hormonal, immature teenage girl a 2000 year old form of mental control and visualization…would you find it difficult?" 6 took another sip of coffee.

Dr. Holiday just nodded.

"Hey doc! 6!" Rex plopped down two full trays of food in his hands.

"Rex, don't you think that's a little much?" Dr. Holiday said looking over Rex's food choices, Mouth full Rex answered her.

"Mhbut Doc…Panmuhcake day…is only muh munch…once a Muhth." Rex gave her is best puppy dog eyes, followed by gulping down one glass of milk. He currently had three more on his tray. "Besides, I'm a growing boy."

With a click of silverware on the table, Emily sat her tray of biocleaned oatmeal down. She sighed. "I so want pancakes." She mumbled, poking the grayish sludge with a spoon. Didn't help one bit that Rex was eating his pancakes with such gusto.

"Well you can't kid. Or in 12 hours you'll be throwing up dead nanites again." 6 didn't bother looking up from his paper.

Emily sighed again, before forcing herself to take a bite of the grey goo. Since she would get sick briefly within 12 hours of eating nanite infected food, White had demanded that the only normal food she got was at night. Simply because in the morning she would throw up the nanites from dinner before, then be set to face the day again.

Emily knew she should be grateful. White wanted to only feed her nanite free food, but after some negotiation Dr. Holiday had convinced him that Emily's nutritional values would not be met that way. Besides it was best now if she learned to tolerate normal food. But she still couldn't expel the nanites other then coughing them up.

"At least it doesn't hurt any more, now it's just inconvenient." Emily thought.

Rex was just about to put a fork into his fourth stack of pancakes when 6 pulled them away.

"Awww 6." Rex pouted.

"You've had enough Rex, anymore and you'll get sick." 6 turned, carrying the stack of pancakes, his paper neatly folded under his arm. Emily watched as 6 walked over and handed the stack of pancakes to the cook after a few brief words. Still watching Emily saw her cue, 6 put his coffee cup down. Quick as she could she scoffed down the semi cold oatmeal before chasing after 6. She needed to pass him in the hall and get to the training room first. Or else she would be considered late…i.e. no TV time tonight.

"Later guys!" Emily yelled over her shoulder, racing out of the mess hall.

"Huh, she's getting good at dodging staff." Rex commented as Emily found the smallest spaces to slip through to get out the door faster. "Hope she makes it. That cooking completion show she likes is on tonight."

Dr. Holiday looked at Rex and couldn't stop herself from worrying. He and Emily had grown so close. Maybe inappropriately close.

"Rex, I want to check out your Biometrics this morning. Can you do a few laps around the petting zoo for me?" Dr. Holiday's voice wavered but Rex did not seem to notice.

"Sure thing doc! Radio you when I am there." Rex smiled a toothy grin and took off.

Emily ran down the hall, 6 was just a few feet ahead, only a few steps from the training room. Emily put all her might into her legs. Willing them to go faster. She wasn't trained enough or she would have noticed 6 slowed his pace just the briefest of steps. Emily tumbled into the room half a step in front of Agent 6. Landing hard on her butt.

Agent 6 said nothing but dimmed the lights and lit some incense. He took his place on a large red cushion in front of Emily's smaller yellow one. Emily took off her shoes and sat down quietly folding herself into the lotus position 6 had shown her. For a few moments only the deep slow in and out breathing of 6 and Emily could be heard.

"I'm going to begin guiding. Emily, are you ready?"

Deep breath. "Yes 6."

6 sighed, it had taking him 5 days to get Emily comfortable enough around him to allow him to guide her mind though her emotions, focusing on them, holding them and eventually mastering them.

"What do you see?" 6 started.

"Blue"

"What is connected to blue?" 6 prompted.

"Loneliness and sadness"

"Why are you lonely? Why are you sad?"

"I can't remember."

"Hold the feeling, accept it." He could feel Emily's mind struggle. "Let it go." With a deep exhale she did. 6 made a mental note for Dr. Holiday. Blue would equal sadness. He was already aware Pink equaled to I am afraid, save me.

"What do you see?" 6 asked again, expecting her to say pink. So far they have barley put a dent into her mental psyche.

"Yellow…"

"Yellow?" Agent 6 thought. That was a new one. "What is connected to yellow?"

"Uneasiness and nervousness."

"Why are you nervous?"

"…You."

Agent 6 pulled back a little. Emily was deep in a trance now. There was no way she could be telling anything but the truth.

"Explain…"

"I…I can see what you did, In your heart…the past darkness…I can hear them…the screa…"

"Be quiet!" Agent 6 snapped losing control. Emily grew silent. Agent 6 removed his sun glasses and rubbed his eyes. How could it be possible? Only White knew his past. Of what had happened…to his wife…his son.

Unless…

Unless somehow…Emily was communicating with the latent nanites…inside him?

Slipping his sun glasses back on he radio Dr. Holiday. "Doctor. I think we have a problem."

"Is Emily alright?" Dr. Holiday's worried voice came back.

"She's fine, but she just accessed something she shouldn't be able too."

"W-what 6? What did she access?"

"My memories…."

"…."

"I'll be right down."

"Understood 6 out." 6 glanced over at Emily still in her trance. Her face peaceful, her breathing strong and deep. 6 took a few steps and rested his hand gently on her head.

"For your sake, I really hope what you just did was a fluke." 6 had no doubt in his mind that if she truly could speak to latent nanites in someone and use them to access memories and information, White would never let her go.

And Van Kleiss would do anything to get her back.

A/N: Read and review, love to hear opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My first Generator Rex FanFic, please R and R and correct me on anything I get wrong. I have only see a handful of episodes so if characters are out of place let me know.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 4

"For your sake, I really hope what you just did was a fluke." 6 spoke to Emily's in her sleep like trance. He had no doubt in his mind that if she truly could speak to latent nanites in someone and use them to access memories and information, White would never let her go.

And Van Kleiss would do anything to get her back.

The room was so still, Agent 6 half wondered if he should bring Emily out of her trance. But that wouldn't do any good. Dr. Holiday needed to see this herself. The door gently opened a few minutes later and Dr. Holiday slipped in.

"Any change?" She whispered.

"It's alright Holiday, you can talk normally. Emily is still in a trance." Agent 6 gestured towards Emily, eyes still closed breathing deeply and slow.

"So what exactly happened?"

Agent 6 told her everything, though he was careful to not mention the memory specifically that Emily had seen.

"I didn't realize you were using such…deep techniques 6." Dr. Holiday's voice held a bit of disapproval, obviously thinking this type of training was too stressful on a young girl's mind. "Can you demonstrate what Emily did?"

"Emily are you listening?"

"…Yes 6."

"Dr. Holiday is here, tell me something about her. Something I don't know, a secret." Dr. Holiday couldn't be sure but she though she saw agent 6 smile slightly.

"6 is that really such a good…"

"She likes to wear silk underwear…." Emily interrupted. Dr. Holiday's face went bright red. Instantly 6 knew Emily had told the truth.

"No…it's not possible." Dr. Holiday stuttered trying to regain her composure. "There is no way she could have known that. I need to run some brain wave tests while she is like this but…god 6 if you're right…" 6 watched the internal struggle play upon Holiday's face. They worked for Providence, and should report everything. In a way this girl had become a ward of Providence just like Rex was, by that Providence owned her. Just like they owned Rex.

"Let's wait Dr. to file this report. Until you are sure." 6 gave Holiday a way out mentally, they would report it. Just not right away. Agent 6 shook his head, some of Rex's rule breaking was rubbing off on him.

"Should you wake her? Maybe she won't even remember anything?" Dr. Holiday asked, hope in her voice.

"Stand back." Holiday obeyed as 6, kneeled, placing his hand a few inches from Emily's face. He snapped his fingers once then twice.

Emily at first did not move, then her fingers twitched slightly and her eyes began to flutter open. When her vision became clear and she saw him, 6 watched her gaze drop to the floor.

"She remembers." He thought.

"May I be excused? …please?" Emily asked quietly in a strangely monotone voice, devoid of emotion.

"Emily, I need you to come for tests righ…" Dr. Holiday started but…

"You are excused."

Emily stood at that, gave 6 a polite bow, as he taught her was customary, and headed for the door. She paused just in the frame.

"6..?" she turned tears silently running down her face. "I'm sorry for your loss."

With that she took off running down the hall. She would go to her room, she would cry this out. It hurt…it hurt some much and poor 6 must have been dealing with it every day.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do 6?"

"Just give her a chance to calm down."

"What about you? Are you doing okay?" Dr Holiday didn't even want to try and guess what Emily had seen but…6 looked paler than usual.

"I'll live." With that 6 walked out of the training room.

Rex finished his lap in the petting zoo. "Hey doc? How'd that look?...Doc…?" Rex didn't like this. Doctor Holiday always answered him. Going into the tower overlooking the petting zoo Rex couldn't find her and none of the tech had any idea where she was. "Oh well," he thought. "She must be in the lab then."

As Rex walked down the hall he could hear the soft shuffling and grunts of someone working out hard in the gym. Peeping in Rex expected to see 6, what he didn't expect was to see Emily going at the weight punching bag like an animal. She attacked it with such ferocity from her fists and kicks Rex was sure any moment she was going to tear the bag open. She was sweating and breathing hard. Her clothes torn to bits. Her pants had been transformed into shorts, hastily, if the ragged fabric line was any indicator. Part of the pant fabric had been tired around her head, keeping her hair out of her face. Rex didn't even find that the most shocking, Emily…Emily was doing 6's warm up moves against the bag. Though when 6 did them it was just to get the blood flowing. Emily…seemed to be exhausting herself.

"Em? What are…" Rex stopped speaking as he entered the room. Blood was all over the floor where Emily was standing and on the punching bag too. Rex finally noticed, she had no shoes on and had apparently cut her feet on the bag's rough sand paper like surface.

"Em! You're bleeding."

She stopped and looked at him before looking down. Something was wrong! He could see it in her eyes. They looked hazy and glazed over. She said nothing but attempted to walk past him out of the gym, leaving little bloody foot prints behind her.

"Em wait!" Rex grabbed her arms and felt his nanites discharge a spark. The second he felt it he saw Emily react. Her eyes opened wide and he body went slightly ridged, the dropped like a dead weight.

"Oh Geez Em? Emily, wake up." Rex scooped Emily into his arms, shaking her slightly. Something was seriously wrong. Rex began to run towards the medical lab. "Dr. Holiday?" He called over the radio panting a bit from the effort. Emily wasn't heavy, but it was awkward trying to carry another person carefully and run at the same time.

"Rex? I was just looking for you. Your Biometrics look…"

"No time doc, Em passed out in the gym and she's bleeding…I'm on my way with her now."

"Copy that Rex, Holiday out." Dr. Holiday looked over at 6. She saw the way he gripped the railing. "This isn't your fault, you know?" Holiday closed the space between them and reached for his arm.

6 said nothing pulling away. He walked up a flight of stair to the over look of the lab and leaning into the shadows there. 6 had just managed to conceal himself when Rex burst in carrying Emily bridal style.

"Rex? What happened?" Dr. Holiday went to work on Emily as Rex put her down. Taking vitals and cleaning and bandaging her feet.

"She…she was just really out of it in the gym, looked like she was doing one of 6's warm up but it was too much for her. I…I didn't see her shoes anywhere." Rex added looking at the wounds Holiday was now cleaning. Rex scrutinized Dr. Holiday's face.

"You know something." It was a statement, not a question.

"Rex…I don't..."

"You know what's going on. Please doc. Ever since she was with 6 this morning Em's been acting weird. Did he...like hurt her feelings or something?'

Doctor Holiday turned to face him. "No Rex, nothing like that."

"Then what? Doc. I hate all this hiding stuff. We're…we're a family right?"The last part was so low Dr. Holiday almost missed it.

6 watch from the shadows, he could tell Dr. Holiday was trying to come up with a plausible lie. 6 exhaled silently as Dr. Holiday walked over to Rex and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something strange happened during training…she…Emily accessed 6's memories via communication with the latent nanites in 6." There she said it, no going back now.

"Whoa seriously?"

Dr. Holiday nodded. "I won't dare venture to guess what she saw but I doubt it was pleasant."

"It wasn't…and I can't get it out of my head." Emily spoke from behind them, sitting up on the table, slowly and stiffly. "I see it, every time I close my eyes."

"So you saw into 6's head? Like what was it?" Rex asked holding onto her every word. 6 began to walk to the stair case. His secret getting out, to his young ward, would not do.

"I don't think…"

"Emily!" 6's strong, still emotionless voice cut her off. "We need to talk…Now." She nodded.

6 watched as she tenderly slipped to the floor, wincing slightly as she put her full weight on her feet.

"No way I am missing this." Rex started.

"No, Rex just Emily." 6 stated.

"But…that's not fair." Rex began to take a few steps behind them. 6 pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed about to speak when…Emily sighed.

"Rex, stay."

Rex tried to move but his nanites refused. "What?...Emily. Come on."

"Stay."

Unable to follow Rex watched 6 lead Emily out the lab.

Out in the hall away from prying eyes, Agent 6 scooped Emily up with one arm and placed her over his shoulder. Emily was surprised at the sudden and slightly rough movement but grateful. Her feet hurt a great deal so she did not protest this action. They continued in silent, until agent 6 opened a door.

It was his room…

He placed Emily on the bed, and then stood away at the desk facing her.

Emily took in the room and he allowed her to do so. It was very simple. Bed, desk, chair, paper work, dresser, closet and she noticed he had his own bathroom. She had to share one with Rex and the monkey. Finally her eyes rested on 6.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

"It was before my time at Providence. I was under mind control…brainwashed. I couldn't stop myself." Emily saw the slight shaking of 6's hands.

"But your wife and the fire…you're son…you tossed him in the water, you…watched him drown." 6 looked away from her and reminded himself they were only discussing this for her mental health. She hadn't even noticed the dimmed light or the incense burning. Agent 6 could barley control himself. The anger was still so strong and it had been years ago.

"Who made you…?"

"I don't know." 6 cut her off.

Silence filled the room once more and 6 was starting to think the special sleep inducing incense was not going to work. He had long been immune to its affect but it sure did a number on Rex when he was little and refused to sleep. Heck it could still knock out the teenager, if called for. And a few hours sleep exposed to the smell could erase memories, short term ones anyway. It was his own little secret, even White didn't know about the stuff. 6 watched as Emily yawned.

"Was it the shadow man? Did he make you do it?"

"Shadow man?" 6 perked up, genuinely surprised but showed it only through a raised eye brow.

Emily nodded yawning again. "Yes I see him, in the memory near the burning house in the smoke and shadows. He's watching…"

6 turned from her grabbing a pencil and piece of paper. He had been over that memories a million times. How could she have seen something he missed?

"Draw him…" 6 commanded, he had very little time now before Emily would drift into sleep.

With great care Emily sketched a dark figure near a burning house and handed it back to 6. He scrutinized it. It appeared to be a man from should width and height. He appeared to have some sort of hat on and a cloak. He was holding something long and straight in his right hand. Like a stick or something.

"Emily how could you possibly…?" 6 stopped, Emily was now laying back on his bed sound asleep. "Oh well, 6 thought, "Better go tell Holiday and Rex she won't remember any of this. And White, better tell him mental training isn't working. Better off teaching her in the petting zoo."

6 knew he would technically but obscuring the truth from his commander but…this was just too powerful a thing to develop. It would be the best for everyone, especially Emily, if it just went dormant again.

6 tossed a blanket over Emily before leaving.

And he locked the door…

**A/N: Big thanks to MADasHATTER for the reviews. More reviews to keep the story going all. :P As always I am open to ideas, options and comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Constrictive criticism, ideas , like and dislikes always appreciated in the reviews.**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 5

6 tossed a blanket over Emily before leaving.

And he locked the door…

"6! Your erased the memory! Whyyyyy 6?" Rex whined, pouting like a 10 year old, not hiding at all the fact he wanted to quiz her about 6. 6 ignored his whining and the look Dr. Holiday was giving him. She would want to know how he accomplished that. He…wouldn't tell her.

"For her safety Rex, Doctor any idea what is going on in Emily's head?"

"I think so… it took me awhile to narrow it down but her brain wave patterns are different from anything I have ever seen. We know she affects EVOs through pheromones but non active nanites, in non EVOs seem also to react to her. Though not in the same way as an EVO would."

"Nothing like this before?" 6 lifted an eye brow.

"I compared it was as many other brain wave patterns as I could. It's not even close to a normal human brain wave." Dr. Holiday tapped her clip board.

"So…she's not human?" Rex asked rubbing his head. "Ugh, this has officially been a weird week."

"Of course she's human Rex, just not from around here."

"Explain Doctor…"

"Look at this, a few days before we received the distress call from Van Kleiss castle, there was a huge power spike in that area. Have either of you ever heard of the parallel worlds theory?"

"Yeah in like bad B movies." Rex snorted.

"Well I don't have any proof, so I can't go to White Knight, but I think that's exactly what happened. I think somehow Van Kleiss linked 2 worlds together, just long enough to bring Emily through."

"That is…so…Cool! I can't wait to tell Noah!" Rex hopped up and down "This is better than that time there were zombies!"

"They weren't zombies…ugh…never mind." Dr. Holiday had about all she could handle today. Rex needed an off switch.

Rex looked at the face of his doctor and his guardian suddenly serious. "We can't tell White."

"Tell White what…?" A cold, harsh voice reverberated in the room. The only one who didn't jump was 6 as White's large angry face appeared on the screen. White glanced around the room. It was apparent that no one wanted to tell him what was going on.

"Agent 6, my office… Now." White blipped off the screen.

"6 you can't…" Rex began but…

"Order are orders...Rex"

6 found himself standing in White's pure white office.

And Agent 6, top fighter of Providence, protector of the ultimate weapon, talked…

Van Kleiss finally had a plan. It had taken longer than he wanted but he had to make it perfect. Rex was never one to stay inside Providence's walls very long. Van Kleiss doubted he would leave…alone next time. He only had to wait till Rex's biometrics appeared outside of Providence.

"Circe, I have a mission for you."

"Dude, you have got to be making this up." Noah's disbelieving voice came over the comm. link.

"I'm not, Dude you have to meet her and nanny 6 has been gone for the past two days on some secret mission. So we can bust out anytime." Rex tried to keep his voice down. Bobo was in the shower and it was technically lights out soon.

Rex could have no way of knowing White had sent 6 back to survival training as punishment for not telling him all about Emily right away. If 6 survived he could return to Providence and being Rex's protector. If he failed…there would be nothing left of agent 6.

"Hoops later? It's completely empty this time of night." Noah offered.

"Defiantly, in about 2 hours?" Rex checked the clock; it was about an hour Rex cycle ride to the town Noah lived in. He would also have to wait an hour to make sure Bobo was asleep.

"I'll be there, Noah out."

Rex smiled, Noah really was his best friend. Even though Noah had been hired by White to "Reign Rex in." It hadn't stopped them from becoming real friends. Rex just couldn't wait to share Emily with him. Quietly Rex slipped off his bunk and out of the room, knocking quickly on Emily's door.

"Hey Rex." Emily smiled, slightly sleepy as she opened the door. Rex flashed her his most charming smile.

"Get dressed, were sneaking out." He could barely contain the excitement n his voice.

"Out where?"

"Out…like out of these walls. I want you to meet Noah." Emily smiled.

"Finally."

As Rex and Emily traveled across the desert surrounding Providence hours later. Van Kleiss smiled.

"Finally…"

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Love reviews with comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Constrictive criticism, ideas , like and dislikes always appreciated in the reviews. Also let me know if you can't see these chapters fanfic is being screwy.**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 6

"Get dressed, were sneaking out." He could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Out where?"

"Out…like out of these walls. I want you to meet Noah." Emily smiled.

"Finally."

As Rex and Emily traveled across the desert surrounding Providence hours later. Van Kleiss smiled.

"Finally…"

(Scene change)

"Rex slow down!" Emily squealed as they duo entered the city limits. Rex began slowing down. He had been tearing it up the desert.

"Sorry Em, wasn't trying to attract attention to us." Rex slowed down to the legal speed limit and took a few turns towards the empty lonely area of the city. He enjoyed it when Emily was happy and it wasn't just because she still didn't have full control over her pheromones but when she was really happy, Rex found it to be the sweetest smell in the world. Like vanilla and mimosa flowers all mixed together. He couldn't shake the feeling that laughter and happiness was not a common occurrence for her. Rex took a few more lefts, then a right and down a small off ramp. There towards a run down basketball court was the familiar form of Noah was already waiting.

"Hey Noah!" Rex called changing his legs back to normal after Emily slipped off the back.

"Hey." Noah smiled and waved as the two teens walked over joining the 3rd.

"Noah my man, it's been waaaay too long." Rex smiled bumping fists with Noah. Emily stayed a few feet away. Noah noticed her over Rex's shoulder. "That her? The EVO controller? Emily?" Rex nodded. "Dude! She's like really pretty."

Rex gave Noah a look before looking back at Emily… "Guess I never considered it but what were you expecting?"

"I don't know…some kind of monster or something… not her, that's for sure."

Em! Come over, it's okay."

"Yeah…Em! Come over." Noah flashed a smile and Emily smiled back walking over.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She offered Noah her hand.

"Noah." He smiled, shaking her hand lightly.

Rex inhaled deeply before putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "It really is alright Em. Noah won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, everything is just so new, at least I think it's new, and you said he works for White…White...He…he scares me." The last part was low and weak.

"I did work for White but not anymore." Noah corrected.

"Come on a couple games of HORSE and we'll all be feeling better." Rex smiled trying to spin the basketball on his hand and failing.

But he was right. After two complete games Rex losing both, laughter and smiles were coming easily among the three.

"So you really can control EVOs?" Noah asked Emily, tossing the ball into the hoop."Your turn Rex."

"Eh..kinda… it's complicated."

"Can you show me?

"No, the only EVO here is Rex. I'm not really comfortable with my…ability…yet."

In the background Rex tossed the ball, missing again. "Awww."

"That's HORSE Rex." Noah called. "So…."He said returning his attention to Emily "Are you two like…together?"

Emily blinked. "…Together?" Noah turned slightly pink and rubbed that back of his head.

"I mean..are you guys like…dating?" Noah wouldn't meet her eyes.

Slowly it dawned on Emily. "No, I mean Rex and I are friends that's all. He's not courting me." She shook her head for emphasis.

Rex came over. "So what's up you two?" He looked to Noah then Emily. "I missed something." He thought before tossing the ball to Emily. "Your turn."

As she walked away Rex moved a step closer to Noah. "So what was that about?"

Noah looked at the ground. "Dude, do you think…I mean if it's okay with you…cuz I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Spit it out Noah." Rex smiled smacking him lightly on the arm.

"D-do you think it would be okay for me to ask Emily out on a date?" Noah ventured.

Rex choked on the coke Noah had been nice enough to bring for them. "What?" Cough cough. "Man, you don't need my permission. Emily's family, like a sister, I don't see her the way you do." Oh and now that Rex thought about it, every time Emily wasn't looking Noah almost leered at her. Rex couldn't blame him. He had been attracted to Circe right away too. He only hoped that he hadn't been as obvious in his desire as Noah was being.

"Thanks man." Noah slapped his shoulder, smiling broadly. "See there is this new movie, Brain crushers 2, coming out… oh and you should come too, I mean …Emily will need your help to sneak out and…you could bring Bobo…then we could…" Rex raised a hand to silent Noah. Noah stopped speaking and followed Rex's gaze. Someone else was on the court, only a few feet from Emily. The person was a bit taller than Emily with two tone hair.

"Circe." Rex whispered. Transfixed upon her form.

Meanwhile back at Providence….

Agent 6 stumbled towards the medical bay. It was one o'clock in the morning and all he wanted to do was fix himself up and get some much needed sleep. He had passed White's stupid test. Proven himself still the best one to be in charge of Rex…and at this point Emily. Agent 6 sighed, he just needed bandages and sleep. The lights were still on but this was Providence the lights were always on in the labs.

Agent 6 stumbled again as was very thankfully no one was around. He was bleeding and needed desperately to stop it. He was by no means invincible and the blood lost from his arm and chest was really making him dizzy.

"6!"

The agent stopped dead in his tracks and look around. Stopping his gaze on the person who called to him. Damn it, why her? Why of all people was Dr. Holiday the one still up in the lab.

"Oh god 6…what happened?" Dr. Holiday couldn't draw her eyes from the blood staining his green suit red.

"Just…"wince…"Just my mission."

Dr. Holiday looked him over before forcing (Yes forcing) the agent onto a lab table.

"I…just need some bandages." 6 began trying to leave. He hated the way she bore into him with those eyes of hers. Those unbelievable beautiful eyes.

"Agent 6, you will sit there until I am done fixing you up? Understand." Holiday's voice was strong and ordering.

"Yes ma'am." Was all 6 could get out. Oh why did she have to sound so dominate? He found that to be such a turn on, it was all he could do to keep his body from reacting. She began to run her fingers along his arm and chest, she was so focused on getting the bleeding to stop she didn't feel him shiver at her touch. 6 sighed, he would need a cold shower before bed at this rate.

"All done." Dr. Holiday said pulling away and walking across the room, back towards her monitors. 6 blinked. Had he been zoning out like Rex? That kid was nothing but a bad influence on him. Ever since 6 had found him cold, dirty and alone, Rex had made him feel things. Got him to put down his barriers even the tiniest bit. It was the whole reason he could feel anything for Holiday right now.

Speaking of Rex, 6 had yet to check on him (something he had done since the first night Rex was in Providence)…or Emily but they could wait a bit.

"What are you still doing up anyway Dr.?" 6 asked buttoning his shirt.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit 6 noticed she had pick up from him.

"Rex broke out again and from what I can tell took Emily along for the ride. I thought for sure they would be back by now."

"Location?" 6 asked getting to his feet. Holiday sighed again, knowing it was absolutely useless trying to convince Rex's agrro nanny not to go after him.

"The old basketball court lower side of Eastend."

Dr. Holiday didn't turn around as she heard the door close with a metallic clink.

(Scene change…sorry for some reason my page breaks are not saving so I thought this would work.)

"Circe." Rex whispered. He looked at the girl he was so interested in. He could see her lips moving, talking to Emily.

He watched Emily shake her head no…

"Rex move!" Noah leapt at Rex pushing them out of the way of Skalamander's diamond like projectiles. Rex and Noah rolled across the ground and when they stopped Rex saw Noah had protected him from getting a knife like rock in the back.

"Rex! Noah!" Emily called to them "Behind you!" This time Rex grabbed Noah and rolled them away as Biowulf dug his claws deep into the asphalt the boys had just been laying on. Rex shoved Noah behind a dumpster. "Stay here." He demanded making his smash fists.

"Grab her already!" Skalamander grunted out.

Emily felt someone grab her arm, it was that girl, but her mouth had mutated into something horrible. Emily tried to pull away as Circe held tighter.

Circe screamed…

The sound was horrible it cut into Emily and through her. Rex blocked as much as he could from himself with his smash hands. Emily fell to her knees and Circe morphed her mouth back.

"Happy now? Just take her."

"Knock out the other two as well song witch. Van Kleiss will be most pleased if we bring back Rex. And the blond one would make a perfect slave. Don't you agree?" Biowulf growled as Skalamander fought with Rex. Circe shivered a bit, hesitating. Biowulf's slaves didn't last long. She shook her head. She had to do what she was told.

"No! Circe don't!" Rex called out after kicking Skalamander with his jump feet. Noah shivered, covering his ears. Circe's mouth opened as she stepped forward towards Rex.

Something caught her ankle…she fell… mouth changing back. Laying on the ground Emily locked eyes with her.

"Bitch." Emily and Circe struggled to their feet.

This didn't make any sense why was she not unconscious? Circe couldn't help but question o herself.

Emily made a terrible shrieking sound, nothing like Circe but still unpleasant… like nails on a chalk board or a cat howling before leaping at Circe. Circe was in shock, held my something she didn't understand, and didn't dodge as Emily brought her nails down across Circe's cheek leaving four little cuts.

"Em Look out!" Rex managed to cry out before Skalamander pounded him into the asphalt. Biowulf was behind her claws raised to catch her. When a basketball bounced, hard off, the back of his head.

Noah was no longer hiding…

"You will die for that." Biowulf smiled as Noah began to tremble. But then Noah smiled. This unnerved Biowulf. "What are you smiling at you worthless little…" THUNK! Agent 6 dropped kicked Biowulf right in the head.

Now seeing the odd very against them the Pack retreated, Biowulf carrying the slower moving Circe over his shoulder.

"We will be back…" He promised. A portal opened and Rex caught a glimpse of Abysus, odd though there didn't appear to be Breach around. Just a portal then poof. Oh well he could figure it out later.

" I kinda hope that leaves a mark." Emily said regaurding Circe.

"I don't…Circe's not bad just…confused." Rex defended, walking towards 6.

Emily leand over and whispered to Noah. "So is there like history between them?"

"Yeah, Rex…well he wanted to be Circe's boyfriend but…she joined the pack. He still cares a lot for her though."

Rex walking over to 6 noticed something strange. It was just him, oddly no transport or anything. Just 6's hover board.

"You" He said pointing to Noah. "Home."

"You two…" He locked eyes with Rex but Emily looked away, upset that they had been caught.

"Providence now…"

With quick good byes to Noah, Rex set out on his Rex cycle. Emily sitting behind him and Agent 6 following just a few feet away.

There were so going to get a lecture…

**A/N: Oooh fun chapter! : ) Please read and review. I respond to good criticism as well as ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Constrictive criticism, ideas , like and dislikes always appreciated in the reviews. Also let me know if you can't see these chapters fanfic is being screwy.**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 7

"You" He said pointing to Noah. "Home."

"You two…" He locked eyes with Rex but Emily looked away, upset that they had been caught.

"Providence now…"

With quick good byes to Noah, Rex set out on his Rex cycle. Emily sitting behind him and Agent 6 following just a few feet away.

There were so going to get a lecture…

(Scene change)

"What do you mean you lost them? How could they possibly escape? They were alone, they were vulnerable!"

Circe was currently taking a verbal beating from Van Kleiss. And cringing at his every word.

"How dare you fail me. Haven't I giving you everything Circe? A home, A life…a family? A place to belong?"

"I…I.." She wanted to think of an excuse; anything, but she was sure Van Kleiss had already been briefed by the others. They blamed her for the fail…and she blamed herself.

"P-please…" She started again.

"No Excuse! I am so sick and tired of excuses. You will be severely punished for you inability to knock out one girl."

"No…" Circe was crying now, salty tears making the cuts on her face burn even more. For the first time Van Kleiss noticed the injury. Wrapping roots around Circe he pulled her immobile form to him.

"Who did this Circe? Certainly not your sweetheart Rex?" Van Kleiss touched her cheek in a perverted manner. Circe flinched at his invasive touch.

"I-it was Emily, She attacked me when I…I went to knock out Rex..."

Van Kleiss grabbed her chin roughly and Circe let out a little whimper. "Why didn't you dodge her?"

"I…I couldn't…I just…couldn't move."

Van Kleiss released her face and his roots roughly dropped Circe to the ground. "So…Emily's finally figures out what she can do. I have no doubt that if she knows, Providence knows. This….this could be a good thing. Providence is training their own doom. Hahahaha! It's too funny."

Circe couldn't join in his merriment.

"Tell me my dear, who else was there? Biowulf mentioned a third."

"… 6?"

"No," Van Kleiss growled softly. "The other boy."

"Noah…he's…he's Rex's friend." Circe wanted to leave the throne room so badly.

"A friend…good to know. Breach! BioWulf!" Van Kleiss smiled coldly as they appeared before him. "Go and spy on this Noah boy… Rex's friend. He may actually be the key we need." BioWulf and Breach bowed. "Oh and before you go, send Skalamander to Circe's room. She needs to be punished."

Circe felt the color drain from her face.

She really wished Rex was there…

(Scene Change)

"No T.V. for a month, No video games, No Noah and double training for two weeks. Understood?"

Both Emily and Rex nodded, too tired to disagree. It was almost dawn and all three of them needed sleep. 6 could see it on the faces of his charges. Emily was leaning onto Rex for support and although standing under his own strength Rex's eyes were drooping closed a bit more with every blink.

"Bed." 6 commanded and watch the two teens head down the hallway. They all could use some sleep.

6 only slept for a few hours and was currently sipping his morning coffee as Holiday walked into the cafeteria. She got her usual breakfast and sat at the table across from him. She was the only person at Providence who would dare try to engage 6 in conversation before he finished his first cup of coffee.

"The kids okay?" She asked, mixing sugar into her coffee.

"For now." He didn't even look at her.

"And what about you? How are you feeling?" Dr. Holiday glanced at 6 carefully.

6 frowned and took another gulp of coffee. Holiday had been through this before with 6. He had been worried but would refuse to admit it. But she knew him well enough. She also wondered if he saw it, when she looked at him, if somehow he knew what she thought of him.

Clank…

A noise close to her brought Dr. Holiday out of her thoughts. Emily had joined them so quietly she hadn't even seen her till she sat down. 6 raised an eye brow as Emily murmured a good morning to the both of them and started to quietly eat her oatmeal. 6 looked at the clock. 7:45am. Now this was a surprise he was sure Emily and Rex would both be sleeping till noon. Though he had intended to drag the both out of bed by 10am anyway.

"Emily?" Dr. Holiday questioned, reading into 6's mind.

She looked at her, her worn out eyes speaking volumes. "…yes?"

"Don't you think you should be resting still? You were out very late."

Emily shook her head. "Can't…double training starts today." She glanced at 6 then back to the clock. She has 10 mins left to eat.

6 stood. "Petting zoo…8am. Sharp." He was going to get Rex. If Emily could be up so could he. Besides it was important to learn how to fight tired.

Though it was one lesson 6 wasn't looking forward to teaching…

"Why 6? Whhhy? It's too early." Rex whined as 6 practically dragged him to the petting zoo. He could see Emily leaning against the door yawning.

"It's your own fault for staying out so late." Said 6, opening the door to the petting zoo. "Rex I want 20 laps. Now." Rex grumbled quietly, creating his Rex ride and taking off. "As for you Emily, time to meet Blinky."

"Blinky?"

Smash!

"6 Help!" Emily cried, dodging another one of Blinky's branches. Blinky as he was called was a many eyed tree EVO with very long, flexible vine like branches.

"Concentrate!" 6 shouted back, still many yards away from Emily and Blinky. Emily didn't know Blinky at all which is why 6 had sent Rex away. Blinky was more shy than anything else. He defended his territory but rarely did he injure anything he captured. He was just trying to drive Emily away with his branches whipping wildly.

Emily turned and faced Blinky. "_6 won't let you hurt me…I hope." _ She breathed out and Blinky aimed right at her face, her eyes closed as Emily tried to remove herself from the situation mentally…concentrating. 6 flicked his katana down his arm. Knowing this could end badly.

Inches from her nose the powerful branches stopped still. 6 refolded his blades before Emily opened her eyes. Blinky had walked over now seemingly very interested in Emily. He began to run his vines down her neck and arms, feeling her, seeing her. A vine poked her belly and she flinched.

"Don't…tickles…" She said opening her eyes and holding out her hand. Blinky moved closer and let her stroke him between his eyes. His vines shook happily and Emily giggled. She glanced back to 6. He wasn't smiling but…he approved. At least she hoped he did.

"LOOK OUT!" Rex screamed tearing through the group a large toothed moa bird EVO right behind him. It squawked and screeched. Obviously very unhappy.

"Rex." 6 warned.

"Sorry 6 I…I kinda crashed…into her nest."

The bird EVO peck the ground forcing Rex and Agent 6 to jump back. Rex lost his footing slipping in some mud. He landed sprawled out upon the ground. "Not good." He mumbled as the bird came to strike again. Rex covered his face from an attack that never came.

"Rex move!" 6 called, he opened his eyes, unaware he had ever shut them. Blinky had wrapped his vines around the bird's beak and now was in a tug of war with the feathered EVO.

Rex looked at the scene in front of him. Blinky had protectively wrapped his vines around Emily and moved her to the top of himself. Yet even from her perch Emily seemed to be calling the shots. Rex watched as Blinky whipped the bird twice, on the back side, before releasing it and retracting it's vines. The EVO bird looked like it was thinking of attacking Blinky but one touch from Emily and Blinky shook his branches menacingly.

Thinking better of it, with one last squawk, she retreated. She had a nest to rebuild anyway…

"Em! That was amazing! Great job! You too Blinky." said Rex rushing over. Blinky had known Rex since he was a child. Rex could always get close to the tree EVO.

"Thanks, but the real credit goes to Blinky," she smiled petting his branches." How about putting me down now buddy?" With the greatest of care Blinky wrapped Emily in his vines and gently placed her back on the ground.

Agent 6 could barely believe what he saw. Emily would be invaluable to Providence with a little more training. "Good job. That's it for today." He needed to report to White right away. Her first time in the petting zoo and she controlled Blinky.

"Really? What about double training punishment." Rex called as 6 began to walk away.

"Hit the showers."

Rex looked and Emily and she shrugged. After promising to come back and visit, she and Rex left the petting zoo. Sleep sounded so good right now. Food then sleep Rex decided for the both of them.

They had no idea at that moment Noah was running for his life from the Pack in an old and abandoned area of the city. He had some training so they had not caught him yet.

But they would catch him.

It was only a matter of time…

**A/N: Ideas, Reviews and critics always welcomed. Reviews keep the story coming. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Constrictive criticism, ideas , like and dislikes always appreciated in the reviews. Also let me know if you can't see these chapters fanfic is being screwy.**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 8

At this moment Noah was running for his life from the Pack in an old and abandoned area of the city. He had some training so they had not caught him yet.

But they would catch him.

It was only a matter of time…

Noah felt the sweat dripping down his hair into his eyes, partly blinding him. He had been running for so very long now. Running and hiding. If only he had remembered his cell. He could have call Provenience, called Rex for back up… but the cell was in the charger, dead from last night…and the Pack…they had never taken an interest in him before. The sun was starting to set as Noah slumped against a wall desperate to rest and catch his breath. His body couldn't take much more. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings…a very bad thing. Noah forced himself to stand back up. He had to try and get back to where there were people. Someone would see the Pack, someone would call Providence he was sure.

It was getting darker and the street lights were beginning to flicker on. He could see downtown getting closer but he knew better then to make a break for it. 6 had once told him that running does nothing but attract others to your movements. Noah swallowed a hard lump in his throat and forced himself to walk. A cold early fall mist was forming on the ground, giving everything a ghostly form. Something flashed to his left and Noah couldn't control himself any longer, he began to run, looking over his shoulder panicking, so afraid of what was behind him, he crashed. Right into Biowulf.

"Hello slave." Biowulf grabbed Noah by his shirt, Noah to his credit did not scream. Forcefully Noah was turned to face an opening portal.

Van Kleiss smiled at him from the other side…"Hello boy."

Noah knew he was doomed.

(Scene change)

Agent 6 walked down the hall slightly upset. White Knight has taken his report rather well. What 6 was not happy about was the news of what Emily could do seemed to have found its way around the Keep like a bad cold. Nothing he could do about it now. Agent 6 turned down the hall as he made his final approach towards Rex's and Emily's rooms. Lights out was in half an hour. He would check on them now, do some paper work, than check on them once more before he finally went to sleep. "_A habit I can't seem to break."_ 6 stopped mid step and slipped his glasses off, he only hoped they would be ready for bed. Holiday had admitted to getting them pizza for dinner…with coke cola. Two over hyper teenagers was something he did not want to deal with tonight.

(Scene Change)

"W-what do you want?" Noah asked, the smiling Van Kleiss, trying desperately to keep the waver of fear out of his voice.

"I need you to complete just one little task. Something only you can do. I will make it worth your wild." A large wad of bills landed at Noah's feet. He noted that Van Kleiss seemed to be refusing to fully step through the portal.

"I don't care what you offer Van Kleiss I won't do anything you say." Noah practically shouted back.

"Nothing?" Van Kleiss put his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "Well if there is nothing you will accept in exchange for this one little task…" He turned his back to Noah, and for the briefs of moments Noah thought he would leave, but as fast as a snake strike, he whipped back around. "What about this?" Moving aside Van Kleiss reveled an older blond woman behind him held in tight brown vines, Breach and Skalamander by her sides.

"M-mom…MOM!" Noah called through the dark portal. At his voice, she stirred, finding the strength to look at him.

"Noah!" Before she could say anything else, a thick vine wound around her mouth, cutting her off.

"D…don't…please…don't hurt my mom…I'll do what you want." Noah felt the tears coming down his cheeks. His mom was all he had left in this world. He couldn't ever even imagine what life would be like without her. Ever since his father walked out on them when he was just a toddler she had been there for him, loved him.

"All I ask is the next time you see Emily, you give her this." Van Kleiss dropped a small white square shaped box with a red ribbon at Noah's feet. "It will be awhile I am sure but next you see her, give this to her. Until then your mother will remain my humble guest."

Noah hesitantly nudged the box with his foot. "What is it?"

"It's a present. Oh, but don't look so sad. I have something for you too."

Noah looked confused as something came around his neck. He struggled but it was no use. Biowulf had placed a…a…surf dude necklace on him? Sea shells and all. Confusion obvious on his face, Van Kleiss spoke.

"To ensure our meeting remains secret, I will hear what you hear, see what you see, so no writing help me on notes. Also if you cut it off, it sends a signal directly to my castle. Do anything out of line…" Noah's mother cried out in pain as the vines tightened.

"No! Please!"

"Do anything out of line and her death will be an unpleasant one."

With that Noah fell to his knees, a cool evening breeze blowing over him, as Van Kleiss, the Pack and his…mother, disappeared into the darkness.

Clutching the box to his chest Noah cried.

…and cried.

**A/N: Aww poor Noah needs a hug! Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **WOW! Not a single review for the last two chapters posted. I must be losing my touch. Reviews = more chapters**

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 9

Agent 6 pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hated that boy sometimes. As he walked down the hall carrying Rex's now ruined game system, he couldn't help but wonder where he had gone wrong. He was Rex's trainer, his handler. Heck he had practically single handily raised Rex but Rex didn't seem capable of following any even the simplest of orders regardless of any punishment. He had walked in on him loudly playing a video game with Bobo. That monkey was such a bad influence. Sighing he made his way towards Emily's room. He didn't even know why he was checking on her. Agent 6 didn't like recalling what she knew about him…somewhere in her mind the darkness of what he had done to his family would always be there. 6 stood still in the hall, remembering. It was the whole reason he had agreed to go to ground zero after the event.

He had wanted to die.

Instead he had come back with an amnesic child. Who would, supposedly, save the world.

Looking up he found himself at Emily's door. He had started walking again without knowing it. He began punching in the sequence to open the door, when some vague memory of Dr. Holiday telling him to try and be polite entered his mine. Without hesitating, he knocked twice on the metal door. No reply. "_She had better be in there." _6 grumbled, a missing teen was not something he needed. Pushing open the door, Agent 6 saw a heartwarming sight. Of course it was completely lost on the emotionless agent 6. Emily was sound asleep and drooling slightly on her pillow. 6 turned and began to shut her door when he heard her whimper.

"no…no." Emily struggled in her sleep, blankets tangling about her. "No…" 6 watched debating if he should intervene or not. Rex had nightmares too, of course Rex was capable of doing a lot more damage in his night fits. When he was little he would come to 6's room when he woke up. It was hard watching another being struggle in fear especially one White had placed under his guardianship.

6 made his way to Emily's bedside. "Emily." He spoke strongly but in monotone. She continued to struggle. "No….No!"

"Emily…"6 touched her shoulder. "Wake up." Emily's eyes shot open and only 6's reflexes saved him from getting a hit right square on the nose. She blinked confused, still partly asleep.

"…6?" She ventured.

"You were having a nightmare, go back to sleep." He turned to leave.

"Wait!...please?" She called. 6 sighed, and looked at her from the door knowing what she wanted to ask. Rex always asked the same thing to.

"Everyone's okay Emily, go back to…6 here…understood. Scratch that, EVO attack down town. Get dressed, Knight wants you on this one." Emily nodded. "We leave in three." 6 disappeared into the hall as Emily began to change into the special clothes Dr. Holiday had brought in just for missions. She slipped into her jeans made of a fabric metal blend. To help repel any attacks. Her blue top was made of the same material. According to Dr. Holiday blue was a color most EVOs had trouble perceiving. If things went badly she was suppose to stand as still and quiet as possible and keep out of the way of the other agents. Emily rolled her eyes as she pulled her fingerless black gloves on. She was having trouble believing White Knight would send her out so…untrained. _"Trial by fire, I guess." _ She thought. Tying one last shoe lace Emily ran down the hall to the transport.

Emily hoped on to the transport not darling to look at 6. He was frowning at her disapprovingly; she had been a minute late. Rex smiled at her still half asleep and Uncle Bobo seemed to be grabbing some coffee. Emily found a place near Rex and plopped down.

"Is Dr. Holiday not here?" She asked looking around. Rex shook his head.

"She's here." He pointed to his ear piece, "Just not here." He gestured around him.

"Look sharp, were almost there." 6 said overlooking the city. They would land, thankfully this EVO was not a giant like many others.

But it was just as deadly. ..

Diamond studded skin covered the horse sized beast. Its three heads chomped wildly at the air. Teeth flashing deadly sharp points. It rat like tail moved like a whip snapping the air.

Emily had never been so afraid in her life. This wasn't like the petting zoo… she hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" 6 said shoving Emily out of the plane. She dropped a few feet to the ground. "_No." _she thought. _"Defiantly not like the petting zoo."_

Rex wasted no time in smash handing the beast but it was ineffective. "6, I can hit it but it won't stay down." Rex glowed in frustration bashing the EVO over and over.

"Rex focus!"6 yelled too late as sharp teeth chomped down onto Rex's smash hand sending him flying into a wall breaking his enhancements down to scrap metal.. Emily watch Rex go flying by as Agent 6 charged in. Faster then she could follow Agent 6 slashed and hacked at the beast. The blade barley leaving a scratch in the diamond skin. Bobo fair just as badly being swatted away like a fly by the EVO's tail.

"Emily handle it!" 6 shouted using one of his blades to help him stand. He glanced over. Rex has been knocked cold, and agent 6 was sure he had felt two ribs shatter on that hit. 6 saw the hesitation in Emily's eyes. She wasn't ready for this and it was obvious there team was not ready yet for this type of fighting.

At 6's voice the EVO turned and spotted Emily. It reared back on its hind legs before charging full force at her. She froze. Her mind unable to keep up with what was happening.

A voice shouted in her ear. "Emily move!" Emily snapped out of her frozen trance and dodged to the side at the last moment. "Focus Emily, you can do this." Dr. Holiday's reassuring voice came over the ear piece. Emily took a deep breath letting it out slowly, as the EVO came around for another charge.

"Ok….easy big guy….easy…."

The EVO charged teeth flashing, "No…wait…stop!" Emily's commands went unheeded as the EVO raised a paw and smacked her away.

Emily rolled across the pavement, head striking a stray bit of debris. Bobo had reengaged the EVO drawing it away from Emily as she struggled to get up. Her world was spinning. Images fuzzy and unsteady danced before her eyes. In a burry haze she saw the EVO…then it melted into a tiny dog…then the horse sized EVO. On the verge of unconsciousness Emily stood, mind in a dreamily pain free place.

"Bad dog! Sit."

"Sit? You got to be kidding me?" Bobo mumbled to agent 6. Rex was just starting to stir from the rubble.

"Stupid EVO." He growled, making his hand into sword. "Let's try that again."

"Stand down Rex."

"Aww 6 why…?" Rex whined but agent 6 pointed.

The EVO had gone to Emily and was now standing quietly, it middle head in her hands being petted. Rex could just make out Emily whispering. "Good boy…good doggie…"

"Cure it."

Slowly Rex walked over to the EVO and Emily. Neither of them moved. "Cure time." Rex softly placed a hand on the EVO. It growled but did nothing else. Rex struggled with his nanites grunting…"It's not working 6."

"Is it a person?" 6 asked as he walked over. Emily seemed humming now.

"No I think…I think it's a dog, you know how bad I am with turning non- humans back." Rex looked frustrated.

"Bag and tag, we'll bring it back to providence." Agent 6 turned calling in more agents for removal.

The EVO gave no resistance as it was herded into the back of a transport. Though one head kept looking back at Emily. She smiled softly and the EVO continued walking calmly.

"Em that was so cool how did you…Whoa Em!" Rex grabbed Emily as she seemed to fall forward. She looked at him, confused. "R..rex?"

"Rex let me see her." Without hesitation Rex gently pushed a limp, ragdoll like Emily into 6's open arms. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to the sky, gazing into Emily's eyes….just as he fear, her pupils were extremely dilated.

"6 to Holiday. We have a medical emergency. Emily…it appears she has a major concussion."

"Understood…We'll be ready to go the moment you return." Dr. Holiday's voice had a bit of worry in it. Concussions were serious and if Agent 6 was calling it a Major concussion, she had reason to worry.

"Rex, Bobo help get Emily on board, I'll be riding in the other transport with the EVO… and Rex no matter what, don't let he fall asleep." 6 warned.

"What..why?" Rex asked taking Emily from 6 and wrapping his arms around her waist to help her walk.

"It could be fatal."

A/N: Duh DUH DUUUUUH! Cliffhanger. Please review it keep chapters coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 10

Emily's breathing was labored. Bright white light from above burned her eyes, forcing her to close them. She swore she could hear voices. "Stabilizer her…" Lights flashed over Emily's eyes, the feeling of movement. "Her brain is bleeding…." Darkness began to swallow Emily and she closed her eyes. They felt so heavy.

"We're losing her!" someone yelled.

Dr. Holiday began working on Emily the moment the transport had touched down. It was more serious than she had anticipated as staff helped wheel Emily down the hall towards the labs. " Get some fluids to stabilizer her." Dr. Holiday commanded. The techs obeyed as Dr. Holiday watch Emily flutter in and out of consciousness. Dr. Holiday shone a light into Emily's eyes. "Her brain is bleeding…." Suddenly the heart rate monitor began to drop.

"We're losing her!" a tech yelled. Fearful of not losing a life but of White would do if they could not save his valuable…property.

"No were not…come on Emily fight!"

"FIGHT!"

Every so slowly, Emily began to open her eyes. The first thing she became aware of was her head hurt. The next moment she began to recall the EVO fight and now the white walls of her bed room met her eyes. Carefully she sat up in bed and placed a hand gently to her throbbing head. Her fingers felt a bandage wrapped tightly all the way around her head and under the bangs. She moved to slip off her bed but just looking down made her head spin. "Better stay put…" Looking closer at her surroundings she saw on the small table near her, easily in reach, a glass of water, a very scribbled get well card. "From Rex." She thought with certainty and…a communication ear piece. Hesitantly she reached for it and placed it in her ear.

"Is…is anyone there?" Emily was surprised at the weakness in her own voice. It sounded…disused.

"Oh MY GOD! Em! You're awake!" Rex practically screeched into her ear making her head hurt much worse.

"Emily stay put right there I am on my way for a checkup…Do not move." Dr. Holiday ordered but her voice sounded incredibly relieved.

"Doc, I'm on my way too." Rex chimed in.

"No you're not…You still have two training hours left." 6 spoke into the ear piece. Rex could be heard grumbling nasty's about his agro nanny before 6 addressed her. "Emily, do what Dr. Holiday says…"

"Y-yes sir." With that the Comm went dead. Emily removed it and lay back down.

Emily opened her eyes when a sharp knock came to her door. Funny, she did not remember closing them.

"It's open."

Dr. Holiday hurried in carry a large medical bag. Instantly she was at Emily's side taking vitals. "How are you feeling Emily?"

"Like I was hit by a bus."

"That's very close to the type of wounds your received. What happened out there?"

Emily bit her lip, trying to remember. "The…the EVO wasn't responding…and it tossed me like a toy…" Dr. Holiday continued working on her thinking that was the end of the conversation but Emily continued. "Then the EVO changed…."

"Changed?" Dr. Holiday looked at her. None of the reports had mention shape shifting.

"I saw then EVO but then…I didn't…" That comment had Dr. Holiday reaching for an eye light but, "It was a little dog. I saw the EVO melt into a little dog then back again."

Light shining Dr. Holiday spoke. "That was probably due to the concussion."

Emily struggled to shake her head. "No…I think I was seeing…what the EVO was before…before it was an EVO."

This thought halted Dr. Holiday. It could be possible she theorized, silently. "Well whatever it was you need more rest." Emily felt a fast prick. "This will help you sleep. I'll be back later to check on you."

Emily mumbled something, eyes already closing.

Dr. Holiday quietly closed the door. She had a theory to test.

Emily opened her eyes to a loud pounding against her door. "Em! You awake?" She smiled recognizing Rex's voice.

"Yeah come in." Emily was surprised still by how soft her voice was.

"Hey you finally woke up. Wow Em you look terrible." Rex smiled as he spoke and Emily couldn't help smile back.

"Yeah sorry. Kinda been sleeping for awhile."

"You still sound drugged…Anyway did you see my card?" Rex flopped on the edge of the bed.

"This? Yeah…nice of you…" Emily yawned.

"Hey Em before you fall asleep someone wants to say hi. She's awake! Come on in." Rex called to the door.

A relaxed looking blond wandered in.

"Noah!" Emily smiled and tried to get up. Rex stopped her with a firm hand to the shoulder. "Nope Doc Holiday said we could only visit if you stayed in bed."

Noah walked up to the bed, very poorly hiding a white box with a red ribbon behind his back.

"Hi Emily." He smiled shyly.

"Hi Noah, I thought you weren't allowed to visit for another 2 weeks."

Rex and Noah exchanged glances. Rex nodded before looking back at Emily. "You've been asleep for those 2 weeks." Emily looked confused then a bit shocked. "B…but don't worry Holiday has been taking really good care of you." Rex added.

Emily nodded before eyeing the box again behind Noah. He seemed strangely quiet but…maybe it was because she looked a mess.

"What's that?" She questioned.

"Oh this…it…it's a get well gift…for you." Noah fumbled a bit with the box before handing it to Emily.

Emily ran her fingers over the soft satin red ribbon. "It's really pretty Noah, thank you."

Rex snorted. "You still have to open it Em."

"I know that Rex." She said tugging at the ribbon. They didn't see Noah flinch a bit as the ribbon was removed. With care the lid came off then Noah heard Emily exclaim. "Oh Noah! It's so beautiful."

Noah watched with as much awe as Emily as she removed a circular black and gold music box from the box. The lid was glass and had a magical looking scene etched into it. Like a world made of fantasy dreams.

"What song does it play?" She asked eyes shining of excitement.

"Oh…I'm not really sure." Noah rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's see." Emily gently propped open the lid and wound the gold key inside. Rex look at Noah, this had not been a cheap gift. "_He must really like her."_ Rex thought.

After a moment of winding the most beautiful and lullaby like melody began to play.  
"It sounds so familiar…like something from a dream." Emily smiled, yawning again.

"We should probably go Rex." Noah nodded at Emily's slowly drooping eye lids.

"Yeah." Rex agreed and gently took the gift from Emily placing it on the table next to the bed. Emily appeared to already be sleeping and Rex ruffled her hair affectingly.

It wasn't until Rex closed the door that Noah spoke. "I should probably get going man."

"What but I haven't seen you in like…FOREVER!"

"I know man, sorry. We can meet up later okay? I just…have something I need to do."

"Okay later then." Rex seemed so sad but Noah couldn't force himself to stay any longer. The moment he was outside providence he pulled out a small silver flask from his coat and took another big swig. He had been drinking it on and off all night. The alcohol burned his throat but it helped numb him in so many other ways.

But now he had to hurry home.

Van Kleiss would be waiting for him.

Noah was sure of it.

A/N: REVIEW…..please?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this is so late everyone! Been super busy and have had like no free time. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 11

Noah emptied his flask long before he reached his front door. God, what he wouldn't do just to be done with this. But…his mother, no he just had to face whatever was coming to him. No matter what Van Kleiss said or did Noah would obey. He just had too.

Noah opened the door to his dark home and hurried in. Best to get this over with. No lights were on as Noah walked through his home. He knew every inch by heart and was unafraid of falling. He could not believe it. Letting out a big sigh, Noah relaxed his shoulders. He was alone and so grateful for the silence that surrounded him. Closing his bedroom door, he leaned against the frame and sighed again.

"Noah my boy…there you are." Frightened, he gasped, head snapping up to look right into the face of a smiling Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss was laid out on Noah's bed as if it was his own. Noah suddenly found himself more uncomfortable then he had been a moment before.

"Surprised to see me my pet?" Van Kleiss smiled.

"I did what you wanted…."Noah mumbled, looking away. "Just leave me alone."

"Alone? My dear boy." Van Kleiss got off the bed and approached Noah. Fingering the necklace he had placed around Noah's pale neck. "You are never alone."

Noah's breath hitched as Van Kleiss pushed him back against the door. "Tell me Noah…"Van Kleiss began to trace the lines of Noah's throat as he spoke. "Did you give her my little gift?"

"Yes…"

Van Kleiss leaned into Noah, his face very close to Noah's. Noah could feel his hot and moist breath on his cheek.

"Good." Van Kleiss released him and Noah felt his legs give out, sliding with his back against the door to the floor. He could do nothing but watch as a portal opened behind Van Kleiss.

"Time to be going, but don't worry. I'll be back. Right after I prepare a special homecoming for my guests."

Numb, Noah could only watch Van Kleiss leave. The guilt of what he had done washing over him like a tidal wave.

And he was drowning.

"Rex get up!"

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" Rex struggled getting out of bed and glaring at a stone faced Agent 6. So he had slept in a bit. Emily had been having nightmares and he couldn't sleep is she couldn't. Not when they were this close.

Agent 6 raised an eye brow. "Up late?"

"Meh… kinda, Em, was having bad dreams all night, kinda didn't get any sleep." Rex rubbed his eyes sleepy.

"She's suppose to be sedated." 6 stated.

"Yeah well that didn't stop the dreams." Rex huffed getting dressed, 6 turned and faced the door.

"Rex? How long have you been seeing her dreams?"

"Since a few days after she got here, and it's more like sharing 6. She sees my dreams too."

"Rex, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I could see her 6." Rex mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head. "You know as a kid. And I don't think that this is something to be shared. It felt…private."

6 vaguely wondered if the word intimate had been on Rex's mind. "Besides..." Rex continued "I'm not really sure she is aware of it, she hasn't said anything."

"What did you see?"

"Last night? I saw a forest, then a field, and Em was running, she was little. Maybe 8 years old. Then I saw large golden eyes and a lot of fire coming right at me. Then there was this castle, not like Van Kleiss but white and beautiful, way up in the clouds. I…I think the castle was flying 6."

6 just raised an eyebrow and decided to bring this up with doc Holiday later. In the mean time. "Duty first Rex, for a warm up I want 20 laps around the petting zoo. Then we have dual practice."

"But breakfast?" Rex whined.

Out of nowhere 6 produced and tossed Rex an orange. "20 laps." Rex gave a big thumbs up and rushed towards the Petting zoo bits of orange peel easily marking his trail. 6 began to follow but hesitated. Gently and silently he pushed Emily's door opened. She appeared to still be under heavy sleeping medication and was still. 6 listened, focusing on her room, the steady in and out of her breath came to his well trained ears along with her strong and steady heart beat.

He closed the door.

Slowly Emily began to flutter into consciousness. She had been sleeping all day again she could already tell. Though the clock on her table showing 6:15pm was a good indication. It was the same routine. At 6:30pm Dr. Holiday would bring food, help Emily get washed up. Let her visit with Rex for a bit then more meds and the dark sleep again. Emily was getting sick of it. She wanted to be awake and out helping Rex and 6 again. She at least wanted to take a real bath unaided and maybe walk around the halls a bit. Seeing nothing better to do she wound the music box Noah gave her. The melody it produced seems so familiar. Like there were words to it. She had already asked 6, Doc Holiday and Bobo if they knew the song. None did, but the melody was in her head nevertheless. She even began to hum along to the magical song, She must have played the music box at least 100 times in the past week. She hoped Noah would come visit soon.

"Knock knock!" Dr. Holiday called carrying in a tray of dinner. Emily blinked, her meds must be getting to her she had completely zoned out.

"Emily are you okay?" She opened her mouth to answer but Dr. Holiday but a thermometer in her mouth. "Temperature is normal. Pupils normal. Looks like you are well on your way to recovery."

"So no knock out meds tonight?" Emily asked hopeful.

"Well let's see how you do tonight without them. Keep healing like this and you can be back fighting EVOs in another week."

"Yes!" Emily grinned. "So can I go hang out with Rex tonight?"

"As soon as he and 6 get back from their mission you can." Dr. Holiday couldn't help but smile. Ever since Emily had come into their lives the team had been different but in a good way. Bobo was less rude, although that was only around Emily. Rex had a new friend, a real friend who was here and could pal around with him. And 6, Dr. Holiday shook her head slightly, she just couldn't get over how 6 had been opening up. Especially to her and that special night when Emily came back hurt. It has been emotional for all of them but 6. He had been her rock that night.

Dr. Holiday found herself blushing as Emily drew her from her thoughts. "Dr. Holiday? Do you think I could watch TV in Rex's room till he gets back?"

"You should eat your dinner and think you can handle getting cleaned up alone tonight?" Dr. Holiday asked.

Emily nodded taking a big bite of meatloaf, it must be Friday she thought. They only had meatloaf on Friday.

"Then go ahead and watch some TV I'm sure everyone will be back soon." Dr. Holiday smiled and left Emily to eat and get cleaned up.

Innocently enough with fork in mouth, Emily wound up her music box again.

She just had to remember this song.

She… Just had too.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this is so late everyone! Been super busy and have had like no free time. Please R & R. Also thank you for virtual ice cream it was awesome. Song inspiration: Come little children, Hocus Pocus. I don't own that either.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network.

Chapter 12

Emily rolled over on Rex's bean bag chair. There was absolutely nothing on TV. She wasn't really surprised though. It was after 11pm. Rex and 6 still were not back and Emily was surprised Dr. Holiday had not ushered her to bed long before now. Finally she settled on a telanovella. Emily didn't understand a word of it but it was better than nothing.

"Yawn! I am so ready for bed Bobo." Rex rubbed the back of his head. It was almost 1 in the morning as he and Bobo headed back towards the room the shared. "Yeah that EVO was a lot more trouble than we thought. I'm going to be pulling this stuff out of my fur for weeks." Bobo grumbled yanking at a pink bit of goo.

Rex nodded. The bubble gum like EVO had been more of a handful then Providence had thought and way more clean up time. A real sticky mess. But all and all Rex felt good; he had saved another life tonight.

As Bobo pushed open the door to the bed room, the flickering light of the TV bounced against the walls. "You leave the TV on again kid?" Bobo questioned laying a hand on his guns. Unexpected "guests" were rare but it had happened before.

"No." Rex said getting into a fighting stance slightly behind Bobo. The both couldn't fit through the door at once, but whoever was in there room was not getting passed him. With great care Bobo and Rex entered. Leaning his back to the wall Rex looked over at Bobo; he nodded and with one swift action flipped the lights on.

The sleeping form on the bean bag in front of the TV was anything but a threat.

"Em? What's she doing here?" Rex whispered to Bobo. He shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe she missed us." He offered.

" Doc Holiday would have a fit if she found her here. I guess we should take her back to her room."

"What's this we kid? Just let her sleep. I'm getting in the shower, my fur can't stand this goo anymore."

"But Bobo…!" Rex called in a harsh whisper after the monkey but it was too late. The bathroom door closed, end of argument. Rex hunched over, okay then, he thought, I'll take her back myself. Rex debated waking Emily but finally decided just to carry her, after all it was only next door. With all the gentleness his tired body could muster he carefully slipped one arm under Emily's legs, the other under her back. Cradling her softly to his chest he slowly began to make his was to her room. Emily did not stir from her slumber the whole trip, not even after Rex had tucked her in. Rex patted her head affectingly and turned to go when the music box caught his eye. "Maybe," he thought." A little music will help keep the nightmares away." He wound the box and the enchanting lullaby like song began to play. Rex went to leave but as his hand touched the door knob something compelled him to stay. He sat lightly on the foot of the bed and leaned back against the wall. He stole another glance at Emily. She was still resting peacefully; he doubted it was her who compelled him to stay…so what then…

Rex never had a chance to figure it out.

(Scene change to Van Kleiss's castle)

"Keep opening that portal slowly Breach, too fast and all the alarms at Providence will sound." Van Kleiss ordered walking past.

"Yes Master." Breach smiled under her long bangs. And the small portal opened another inch. It was almost a foot wide now. Van Kleiss could easily see the roof top of Providence, it would soon be time for the second part of his plan.

"Skalamander, bring Circe to me. It's about time for her to play her song." Van Kleiss smiled and sat on his throne waiting. When an injured Circe came before him pushed by Skalamander he couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"You have a chance to redeem yourself to me now Circe, funny your name is perfect for what you are doing now." Van Kleiss looked over; the portal was strong and about a foot and a half wide now. "After all, your tempting song will be what brings our guests here tonight. Have you memorized the song?"

"By heart." Circe looked at the ground.

"Then sing!"

(Back to Provenience)

Rex's eyes snapped open, something was wrong. It took him a moment to recall where he was, he must have dozed off while sitting on Emily's bed. The room was dark but as he looked about he could see Emily sitting up.

"Em?" Rex whispered "You ok?"

"Rex? Can you hear it?" She asked in a soft sleep full voice.

Rex listened and he could hear it, something so soft, just on the edge of his hearing.

"It's the song, from the music box." Rex said, even in the dark he could tell Emily nodded in agreement.

"I need to follow it." Emily slipped out of the covers and slipped her shoes on.

"Wait a second, Em. Don't you think…"Rex was struck by a vibration he could not see, only feel. The song seemed louder and it was very compelling.

"Okay let's see where it is coming from." Rex agreed as he and Emily began to walk around the compound, slowly winding their way up higher and higher. On some stairs Emily paused.

"Rex ,I feel strange...dizzy."

He took her hand, "Me too, but we need to keep going." Up and up they climbed and with each step Rex felt his free will melt away. He was aware of it and yet unable to stop it. Finally they reached the top. The door to the roof was locked but nothing Rex could not open. But just as he started…

"The alarm." Emily reminded him.

"Too close now, to worry about it." Rex smiled as the song played on, just behind the door. With a few clicks the door opened. The alarm did not sound, but that fact was lost on the two teens as they stared at the portal in front of them. The world it showed looked amazing with hanging flowers blooming on ever tree and crystal blue water. Soft green moss looked inviting to their feet and the song came from there. Deeper in the thick veil of trees. They both knew better, somewhere in the far access of the mind, each teen was being warned of the danger, and yet they could not stop.

The song said come and play…be taken away…to a land of enchantment… to play…

Laughing for no reason Rex and Emily made their way through the portal.

They wanted to play.

They were under Circe's spell.

Van Kleiss had them now and as the portal closed his victory was assured.

Agent 6 awoke with a start in his bed. Sitting up only one word escaped his lips. "Rex."

Agent 6's fear was quickly realized when a simple scan of the base showed Rex's and Emily's biometrics were nowhere to be seen.

It was 3am. He would have to wake White, heck, all of Providence would have to be awaken for this.

His kids were gone.

And that thought shocked Agent 6…since when were they…his kids?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so late everyone! Been super busy and have had like no free time. Please R & R. Long reviews = long chapters. Also thank you for virtual ice cream it was awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 13

"What! They're gone! Please tell me this is a joke Doctor." White growled, rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid not sir." Dr. Holiday adjusted her glasses, sleep having worn off quickly once she learned Rex and Emily were missing. "I have agents checking through the surveillance footage now."

"Alert me the moment you have anything, White out." White's screen returned to black and Dr. Holiday let out a quick sigh.

"Any luck?" She called to the agents checking the camera footage.

"Nothing yet ma'am."

"We'll keep looking." Dr Holiday walked over to Agent 6 and Bobo. "You know what I don't understand? None of the door alarms went off. Rex has never gotten out before without at least one alarm triggering."

"Breach then Doctor?" 6 asked.

"I thought that but we have sensors for that, if she had opened a portal something should have gone off. I've tripled check everything seems to be working fine." Dr Holiday put her hand to her face. 6 had to desperately resist the urge to comfort her.

"Look, " Bobo interjected "9 times out of 10 when the kid's gone missing it's been Van Kleiss behind it all, lets save some time and go kick his butt."

"No can do, any invasion with provocation could spark an incident, one Providence wouldn't be able to deny." Agent 6 spoke calm, in control but he for once was truly worried and the fact he had thought of the two teens as his children, that had unnerved him. Sure he liked Rex, would protect him, and train him. He would do the same for Emily but…it was all just too complicated now to think about.

"Doctor, I think we have something."

All three rushed over. Clearly on the screen was the roof of the building and a small hole getting bigger and bigger very slowly.

"What is that?" Dr. Holiday brought her face close to the screen squinting.

(Scene change to Abysus)

Rex has never felt so possessed to play before. It was if all he had ever known, ever could remember was joy and laughter. And his sister Emily. Wait… was she is sister? Didn't he…have a brother, and wasn't there someone in green and a lady in white…Rex grabbed his head. He was forgetting something.

Emily touched his shoulder concern for him on her face. He smiled; No it had always been like this, him and her, in this garden. Emily laughed and playfully tagged Rex. He smiled and gave chase, easily following the sweet vanilla smell that was her.

Rex got an idea, he hid.

Emily turned and seeing Rex nowhere in sight began to retrace her steps. "Rex? Rex where are you?"

Rex covered his mouth to keep from laughing and giving away his hiding place.

"Rex, come on…you're scaring me." Emily was getting upset. Had she been alone like this before? Something…something was not right. She just…couldn't focus.

"Boo!" Rex pounced on Emily from behind a flower covered tree.

'Eek!" She yelped as they toppled to the soft mossy ground.

"Rex, get off of me." Emily giggled look up at him, she suddenly shivered."Rex." Emily warned as she saw an evil smile cross his face. "Rex, don't even think about it!"

"Ticklish Em?" Rhetorical question, he knew she was and he intended to exploit it.

"Rex!" Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't you…Ha ha ah! No no Stop! Hahahaha!"

"What was that Em? I can't quite make it out." Rex teased as his fingers danced over her ribs and tummy. Emily tried to bat his hands away but was quickly being reduced to a ball of giggles.

"Mercy Rex! Hahaha! Please!" Emily was gasping for breath now. Rex laughed releasing her. Panting, Emily pushed Rex off of herself and began to walk away.

"Come on Sis! I was only playing." Rex called out, wait… had he ever called her Sister before? Ugh, his head was starting to hurt. Emily continued to walk away from him. A deep fear suddenly ran through him, she was abandoning him! He would be alone! Rex felt sick…he…he had been alone before, cold, hungry… and the man in green had found him... Rex couldn't stop the tears that began to flow. "Please Emily, I'm sorry" he begged. "Please don't leave me." He couldn't see her now and began to give chase…

Pounce!

"Got you Rex!" Emily's spoke as they topped to the mossy ground again, her smile faded. "Why are you crying?"

Rex, shivering, wrapped his arms around Emily. "Don't leave okay…promise." He hiccupped.

"I promise." Emily pulled Rex close and held him as he sobbed.

Something was not right about this…this place.

Why couldn't she remember?

(The castle)

"Can't we just take them now Master?" Biowulf asked, the idea of such a prize playing in the forests upset him.

"Oh let them have their fun, Biowulf. After all it's the last joy they will ever know." Van Kleiss leaned back on his throne. He stole a glance at Circe, she had been singing for hours now, and was starting to give out. Her song was getting weaker, and Van Kleiss knew they would "wake up" when she fully stopped singing. But for now, he was enjoying the look of torment on Rex's face, Oh yes he was watching. There was no place in Abysus they could hide from his eyes.

"Is our special punch ready?" He asked.

"All is as you asked Master." Skalamander replied.

"Circe, a little louder please. Take them to the swamp." Van Kleiss ordered.

Mustering what little strength she had left Circe obeyed.

Soon laughing and dancing along a path of red flowers Rex and Emily found themselves at the edge of pure blue lake.

With clear inviting water.

(Back at providence)

After reviewing the footage of Rex and Emily's escape. It just didn't make any sense. Why would they go willingly even look happy about going to Abysus? Doctor Holiday rubbed her eyes.

"This isn't like them." She spoke to know one in particular. "There must be a reason."

"Doctor you saw the footage, they just went. Rex and Emily have turned on us." White stated.

"No sir, please you've got to understand Rex wouldn't do that. It's not in his nature." She tossed a pleading, help me out here, glance toward Agent 6.

"I understand that there are two very powerful teenagers no longer under Providence control."

"But…Sir." Holiday begged.

"Enough Doctor. This mistake will be fixed. White out!" Then he was gone.

Holiday began to pour over the footage again there had to be something.

And when she found it, she couldn't believe it. It had in front of her the whole time.

She called 6 right after the retrieval team had left. Holiday scoffed… retrieval mission. She knew what it really was though, a kill mission.

"Doctor this had better be important." 6 spoke with anger but Holiday knew him to well. He was worried sick over Rex and Emily.

"They didn't go on purpose, they were lured." Holiday punched some buttons on the computer screen. "I've enhanced the sound, it was way above our hearing but listen." The clip was of Rex and Emily near the top of the building but still inside, 6 heard it and cocked an eyebrow.

"Emily's music box?"

"Exactly, I've run the sound pattern through the computer, look see these high spikes? This is way above our hearing; in fact with these tones I doubt anyone over 18 could hear them. Rex and Emily are the youngest people here. This was meant for them only."

Agent 6 nodded, he had heard of this tactic before. "But more than one dose is needed, to achieve compliance."

"Already ahead of you." Dr. Holiday held up Emily's music box and another screen appeared on the computer. "It's a perfect match."

"So many doses over a short period of time." It was all starting to fit.

"Didn't Rex say Noah gave Emily the music box?" Holiday asked.

6 nodded.

"That's where I intend to start." 6 turned to leave.

"6?" Holiday called, he looked back at her.

"Bring them home, okay?"

He nodded in the affirmative and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is so late everyone! Been super busy and have had like no free time. Please R & R if you like the story. Also thank you for virtual ice cream it was awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 14

It was quiet.

Much too quiet for Agent 6's liking. Noah's front door wasn't even locked and considering the poor area he lived in, this was surprising. As silent as a dark shadow, Agent 6 entered Noah's home. With one quick movement he slipped off his sunglasses, his eye perfectly adjusted to the dark. Slowly agent 6 explores Noah's home. A pile of bills on the table in the kitchen caught his eye. Well , the past due notice would explain no power. A check of the pantry and fridge revealed that other than some dry cereal there was no food. Was Noah really living here?

Clink…

6 focused on the sound instantly, it was small but from upstairs. Crouching low, 6 made his way silently up the stairs. At the top he could see a flicker of orange light from under the door at the end of the hall. A shadow passed the door.

Closer 6 crept, awaiting any sign of danger. He stopped just short of the door knob. His sensitively trained ears picked up a very distinctive sound.

Someone in that room…was sobbing.

(Scene change)

"Look at all that water." Emily exclaimed, surveying the land before them. They had been here before right? Ugh, her head hurt.

"Thirsty Em?" Rex asked, approaching the blue lake.

"Is it safe to drink?" She asked.

"Well duh!" Rex reached his hand down but hesitated. Was it safe? Why did something feel wrong? He glanced at Emily, she appeared…nervous? Afraid? He couldn't tell. "Look," he laughed a bit to calm himself and her down. "I'll test it first, if it's bad or something my nanites will protect me. Okay?" Emily nodded her agreement. Rex looked at her again, she seemed pale.

Rex dipped a single hand in, brining just a few drops of the clear liquid up to his lips. He licked them up with his tongue and allowed the drops to sit in his mouth a moment.

"Em! You have to try this! It's fantastic." Rex nearly shouted as he took a huge gulp. It was so sweet and pure tasting. Not like water but like honey and almonds. It was filling and giving him a warm fuzzy feeling in his belly. By his second gulp, Emily had joined him, her small hands making a cup, she brought the water to her lips as Rex watched expectantly.

Her eyes widened as she swallowed the substance. "Oh wow!"

"Told you." Rex playful gave Emily a gentle push, before going back to drinking. After a few more drinks, Rex and Emily went to sit under one of the large trees. The warmth in their bellies began to spread to their limbs. Emily yawned and leaned into Rex. He placed an arm around her, drawing her close.

"You think it will rain?" Emily asked, head beginning to droop. Her eye lids feeling so heavy.

"I don't think it does rain here." Rex reassured….but that didn't make any sense. Where was here? As he pondered this something unexpected happened in the castle...

Circe collapsed from exhaustion.

The song stopped….

Rex's eyes went wide with realization.

They were in Abysus!

(Scene change)

Whoever was in there sobbing, more than likely was no threat, but ever vigilante 6 left his katana out as he pushed the door open. The room had a moving shadow quality brought on by a single candle on the bed side table. 6's eyes did a quick scan. He located the blond teen curled into a ball in the corner. He was hiccupping, a bottle of rum empty near his hand.

"Noah?" 6 questioned, he barley recognized the teen.

A single hiccup, then the teen raised his gaze.

"Kill me 6."

6 was taken aback, obviously Noah was not in his right mind at all. The teen began to mumble. "Fault, all my fault." Followed by more sobbing.

"Noah I need you to concentrate here. I have some questions." 6 demanded. This was getting very uncomfortable for the agent.

"Nothing…hiccup…to answer. Kill me…hiccup…I did it. I should die…no…no…too good...hiccup…torture would be better…"

6 couldn't believe was he was hearing. "You knew what would happen? Was you gift was? Did?"

Noah shook his head no, sobbing, tears and snot running down his face. "N-no…but he made me, he …Van…Kleiss…made me do it…God, Please…hiccup, don't tell me he hurt them…he said he would bring her back…if…if…hiccup…I helped."

"Bring who back?"

"M-my…M-mom!"

6 couldn't believe what he was hearing, was there no low Van Kleiss would not sink too. Taking a kid's mom. Blackmailing him with the threat of her death. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"C-couldn't…hiccup…listening, always seeing and listening…this." Noah pulled at the necklace bound to his neck.

Agent 6 saw what it was, in an instant, he has seen many mini cameras and sound recorders in his time. With a flick of his wrist, the necklace was cut from Noah.

Noah felt his neck for a moment before he began screaming. "No! No…he'll…hiccup…Kill her now! No..no…no…" he began to whine.

"Dr Holiday. I need a pick up for Noah at his house. He should not be alone."

"Find out anything 6?" Dr. Holiday asked over the comm. link. Her voice slightly desperate.

"Noah was in on it, blackmailed." 6 added that part quickly to offset the anger he knew Holiday would have. "He's drunk…beg me to kill him."

"I see." Dr. Holiday spoke softly. 6 knew a thousand different thoughts and emotions were trying to be processed all at once in her mind.

"So pick up ETA?" 6 prompted.

"For…Noah." A bit of a sting in her voice there, but 6 ignored it, it wasn't meant for him. "Fifteen minutes…What about you?"

6 huffed.

"I have a castle to visit, 6 out." With that he left the sobbing teen; he would be safe with Providence. Agent 6 had a jet to "borrow".

(Scene change)

Abysus!

They were in Abysus!

"How the heck did this happen?" Rex pondered. "Emily we're in Abysus!" but the weight of his words were lost on her. Emily was in a deep slumber.

"Shit. Come on Emily…wake up." Rex went to shake her shoulder only to find he could barely move his arms and his legs wouldn't response at all. Fear, flashed through Rex, he tried to create his smash hands. Nothing…it was the same with his jump feet. He looked around…what could have…the water! Rex focused, how could they have been so dumb? It was drugged, it had to be and now he was immobile in the worst place. God they were right out in the open too! 6 would lecture him for that blunder. Rex shook his head…Agent 6 and Dr. Holiday. He might never see them again. He looked at Emily as his neck became hard to move. Van Kleiss would kill her for sure. He would be responsible for her death.

Rex's head began to nod forward as he desperately tried to stay awake. Hs mind became fuzzy. His nanites were good at removing toxins from his blood but he had drunken too much. Rex could no longer move his arms at all and just as the darkness was taking him, he heard a voice.

"Hello Rex."

Then darkness.

If you like this story, please review. : )


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, no comments for the last chapter? That bad huh? Hopefully chapter 15 will get you wonderful readers more pumped. Also please keep in mind I am writing this through a cold, though to be honest I have no idea how many people actually read these beginning parts.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 15

Very slowly Rex cracked open his heavy eye lids. Something was not right. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, memories flooded back into his mind. Panic filled him, as he began to struggle. Where was Em? What had Van Kleiss done with her? What he going to do with Rex? Rex soon found his struggling was to no avail. Van Kleiss has wound his vines tightly against the teen, not usually a problem for the young EVO. But the icy cold touch of metal around his neck proved otherwise.

Van Kleiss had placed the nanite control collar back on Rex.

He was helpless now.

"Come on Van Kleiss," Rex muttered into the locked empty room, hanging his head.

"Do your worst."

(Scene change)

Agent 6 stole the fastest jet Providence had in the Keep. Well, stole was such a strong word. He has every intention of bringing it back. White Knight had already sent a retrieval group to make sure all loose ends were… cleaned up. As he hovered, looking over the very edge of Abysus, he was not surprised by what he saw at all.

The Provenience team was dead, slaughtered, and the air ships crashed and burning. He would go on foot from here. If anyone could survive this place and sneak up unknown, it would be the 6's deadliest man in the world.

"6 to Holiday."

"Holiday here, go ahead."

"Inform White the retrieval team has all been killed. I'll be handling the…loose ends from here."

He could hear Dr. Holiday sigh, "I'll inform him, Holiday out."

6 could hear the sadness in her voice. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Rex had been so important to her….to him. Heck, he had practically raised Rex. No, he couldn't think about that now. He had a job to do.

He only hoped he was not too late…

(Scene change)

Rex had no way of knowing how long he had been hanging there, bound, immobile, helpless but he knew one thing for sure. He was thirsty, so terribly thirsty. He had fought back the urge to cry out, to ask for some water, for hours it seemed but with each passing minute he was losing his strength to fight. He had been slipping in an out on consciousness for some time and had come to recognize the cell area where he had been locked before. Where Van Kleiss had kept Emily and drained her of her memories.

Finally he could take it no more.

"Water… Por Favor…please…water." Rex called softly, his voice cracking from the dryness.

Many minutes pasted, then more. Rex heard no one approaching his cage. His head dropped, once more hanging low to his chest.

"Please…water."

If Rex only knew, he had been without water for almost 3 days. A few more hours and it would be game over anyway. Sixty hours before you die of thirst. Slowly, he began to slip into the dark again, when something wet touched his lips. On pure impulse, Rex drank down the cold wet liquid. The vial soon emptied. His lips moved, begging for more and he was almost instantly gratified when another full cup of cold water was given to him. After he had drained it, Rex found the strength to open his eyes.

Before him was a person, blond, with short hair and very very blue eyes.

With blurry vision, Rex tried to place the face.

"Noah?"

A sigh, then…

"No. I'm his mom."

(Scene change)

There were few things in the world agent 6 hated and this kingdom was one of them. Mostly because every time he was here someone he cared very much for, whether he admitted it to himself or not, always almost died. He could see the castle now. Despite having to dodge and hide from Van Kleiss's worms and the Pack on patrol agent 6 had made good time. By now, Dr. Holiday would have informed White of the first team's slaughter, and group B would have been dispatched, possibly with a clean device. It was hard to sometimes guess how White Knight would handle a situation; this one in particular was quite troublesome.

There would be no moon tonight.

Tonight would be 6's only chance.

To bring his…kids, home.

His…kids… still couldn't get over that idea. Sure Rex had had years to work on the agent. Slowly finding ways to bring his trained emotions shields down. Rex had made him feel things. Ever since THAT moment. The moment 6 could never forget. He was standing with some soldiers searching the area near ground zero. A call had come over the comm. link. They had found an EVO, a wild one, a dangerous one they had said over the link. Practically begging 6 to come help. When he had arrived to the spot, his eyes landed on the dangerous EVO. A dirty, cold and half starved 10 year old boy, with a blade for an arm.

They met eyes, each holding the other's gaze, unflinching…and Agent 6 had been caught, in a way he never thought possible.

Those young eyes, so fearful.

Also begged for love.

He sighed, and Emily, she had gotten into his head. Had seen his darker side. Yet her eyes also begged for love.

Steeling himself 6 made his way to the castle.

He had kids to save.

(Scene change)

"Noah's…mom?" Rex asked.

A cool hand touched his brow, and delicate fingers ran caressing through his hair. Rex almost melted to the touch. It was so…loving.

"Yes, Noah's mom. My name is Mary, but you can call me Noah's mom or mom if you like." She continued to rub the top of Rex's head and for a moment he forgot about how he was restrained. His arms stretched out to the side, his legs held tightly together. The nanite control collar tight and restricting his head movements.

"What…What are you doing here? Is Noah here!" Rex added, slightly panicked. Mary placed her hand against Rex's cheek and continued to rub soothing circles. He closed his eyes to the touch.

"No, Noah should be safe at home. Please, don't be mad at my son, he was only trying to protect me." Her words sounded so sad.

"Mary, I need to know, what's going on?" Rex pleaded.

And so she told him all she knew and when she was done Rex felt his heart was going to break. And not only from what Noah must have been going through. Emily had woken up a day and a half ago in the same cage and Biowulf had taken her away.

Her screams had been echoing in the castle for almost a full day, and then all was silent.

And Rex had woken up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi All! I am writing this through a cold so please excuse any mistakes, though to be honest I have no idea how many people actually read these beginning parts.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 16

Van Kleiss stalked about the room like a caged tiger. Bright lights, like lightning flashed around. He gazed over to Emily strapped to a table. Roots and vines all over her, holding her down. Touching her roughly. She had been still for awhile now, having lost all her strength struggling against him. Ever since he had begun removing Emily's memories again, the process had been more…damaging then he had hoped. She would be useless if she died, screaming in pain. He could care less about anything she felt, pain would pass. It would always pass.

But she would need to be alive for his plans.

Van Kleiss had no way of knowing.

He was creating a monster.

(Scene change)

No one at Providence could move like agent 6. He was nothing more than a flicker of shadow, a hint of cool breeze, as he crept into the palace. He could not say it was oddly quiet since it was mostly abandoned. He did a mental check list of who he needed to be concerned with. He was gravely outnumbered in a frontal attack. With any luck, he would be able to pick off the Pack members one at a time.

As luck would have it, Breach took that very moment to enter the court yard, reading a comic book, she paid no attention to her surroundings.

"I like it when they scream." She said as she flipped through the pages of Silent Hill. "Ugh!" Down she went in a heap, as the hilt of 6's katana met with her head.

"Sweet dreams." Agent 6 offered in a monotone voice, as he dragged her body deeper into the shadows. One down, four more to worry about. Agent 6 crouched and looked around. He would head down, most likely, Rex would be held in a cell in the darkness depth under the castle.

Agent 6 looked down the only staircase. "Not a lot of room to maneuver."

With that moment hesitation, 6 hurried down the staircase.

(Scene change)

"Princess, awaken, there is work to do." Van Kleiss purred in Emily's ear. Her eyes snapped opened.

"Command me Master."

Van Kleiss chucked. "Bring me Rex." Skalamander nodded, gave a bow and went to fetch Rex.

Van Kleiss smiled; this was going to be too easy. Finally he would have true power. "And you my dear should change your clothes."

Emily bowed low, "As you desire master." Van Kleiss did desire. He desired so much.

(Scene Change)

"You've been down here for how long?" Rex asked Mary. She sighed again, so depressed.

"Weeks, maybe months. I'm so worried about Noah."

"Don't worry, Noah can take care of himself." Rex tried to do his best to reassure her. Secretly he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone lasting this long in Van Kleiss's hold was rare.

"I can see why he likes you so much Rex, You're the one tied up and yet you try to comfort me. You really are a good friend." She smiled at Rex and patted his shoulder affectionately. Rex's stomach took that moment to growl. He looked at Mary, with a pink glow on his cheeks, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Rex, Skalamander only brings food once every few days. I don't have any left to give you." Rex looked into the eyes of a worn, broken woman.

"It's okay…really…"

"What a loving scene." Skalamander growled, coming upon the two. Noah's mother cowered back towards the far corner of the cage.

"Oh Skalamander," Rex called "Thanks for the four star accommodations. Let me guess Van Kleiss want to see me now." The sarcasm was not lost of the bulky crystal giant. He opened the door and pulled Rex out of the cage, vines and all.

"I would be careful what you say runt. Van Kleiss said no word about what condition you should be in when brought to him."

Rex growled, and glared at Skalamander.

"P-please don't hurt him." Noah's mother called from the corner. Rex shot her a pleading look, begging her to be quiet. But it was too late; Skalamander had his attention on her now.

"Worry about yourself woman, now that we have our prize, Van Kleiss has no more need for you. Enjoy starving to death! Hahaha!" With that Skalamander turned on his heels, locked the door and dragged an unwilling Rex away.

If Rex had only had a moment to look in the shadows by the doorway, he would have seen just the slightest hint of green.

Agent 6 was there.

(Scene change)

Rex knew this room well. It was Van Kleiss's throne room. Skalamander had set him on the floor facing the throne. Funny, there was no one there. A small noise to his right caught his attention but he was having trouble turning his neck to see.

"Who's there?" He called.

"Hi Rex." The song witch replied in a soft whisper.

"Circe, what's going on? What has Van Kleiss done with Emily?" Rex struggled again.

"He wouldn't have had to do anything if you would have just left well enough alone!" Anger flashed into her voice. "Can't you see he wants a better future, for all of us." She came over and reached for his cheek, but hesitated when he stared at her face.

"Circe you're…" Rex's eyes locked onto her cheek.

"I know," She said covering her cheek with her hand. Her last encounter with Emily had left a scar.

"Please Circle, please let me go. I have to stop Van Kleiss."

"I'm sorry Rex, I can't. You'll see when everything is over. We did the right thing." With that she began to back away into the shadows, out the way she came.

Rex could only watch her go. He was alone again.

(Scene change)

Mary couldn't stop sobbing in the dark little corner. Her fate had been sealed but she could care less about that. Her only child would now be alone in the world. "Oh Noah, my sweet little boy…I'm sorry."

"Mary." A voice spoke strongly.

She sniffed and looked up. Agent 6 stood at the door of her cage. She laughs coldly.

"Agent 6…long time no see." Mary wiped at her eyes and stood. "Let me guess, White sent you to finish me off and tie up loose ends."

"Time to go, Mary." With that 6 slid his katana's down his arms and easily cut though the bars holding Mary. Mary did not move. 6 cocked an eyebrow.

"Just finished me here 6. It…would be best." Mary folded her hands gently and closed her eyes.

"I have no intention of ending anyone. White has yet to give that order." 6 said. It was not technically a lie. White had not order 6 to handle things; the killed team had had those orders, not 6. Though it probably helped having turned off his comm. link after his last communication with Holiday.

Mary nodded and followed agent 6 up the dark stair case.

Maybe she would get to see her son again after all.

(Scene change)

Rex nodded off again. He was so fatigued. But the sound of footsteps drew him from his light slumber. He watched as Van Kleiss entered the throne room from the left. He appeared to be alone.

"Ah! Rex my sweet boy. I am so happy to see you on this glorious day." Rex continued to scowl at Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss smile and caressed Rex's cheek. Rex tried to pull away as Van Kleiss hand began to trail down his neck to his chest. "Why don't you smile Rex. Today is a happy occasion." Van Kleiss's normal hand suddenly dragged across Rex's stomach and Rex was forced to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh.

"What's so happy about it?" Rex asked. Van Kleiss drew away.

"Why my boy today is the day I take over the world for all EVO kind. Of course I need a little help."

"I'll never help you!" Rex spat at the villain's feet. A faint click click could be heard in the distance, growing louder as they spoke.

Van Kleiss roughly grabbed Rex's chin, forcing him to look at the left entrance of the throne room. "Who said I needed your help."

In the door way stood Emily, but not the Emily Rex had come to know and care about.

"Van Kleiss," Rex struggled to speak. "What have you done to her?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Please keep in mind I am writing this through a cold, though to be honest I have no idea how many people actually read these beginning parts.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 17

Rex thought his eyes must be playing tricks on him. It…it couldn't be Emily it, it just didn't make any sense. But it was her. Rex moved his eyes taking in all the details, from the ground up. Emily's black high heels were what were making the click click sound as she walked across the stone floor towards them. Black dress adorned with gold trim, covered her body. The seams were cut high and with every graceful, yet precise step. Rex could get a peek of her pale pink flesh underneath. The dress was also cut quite low at the top, but it was her face that upset Rex the most. Her lips were painted black, as were her eye lids. A startling contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes appeared only half open and were dull and lifeless.

"You sent for me master." She asked, bowling lowly to him.

"Yes my dear," He touched under her chin. "Do you know him?"

She looked at Rex.

"Yes, he is your enemy Rex."

"No Em! I'm not…I'm…" Rex tried to speak.

"Silence him my princess." Van Kleiss purred into her ear. Emily gazed at Rex and he found his voice was lost.

"Quite nice isn't it? If only Provenience knew what she could really do. She can command nanites. Ha! Think of it my boy one single being, able to control every being in the world. A world I will control. Hahaah!" Van Kleiss laughed.

"Why?"

"What?" Van Kleiss turned and looked at Emily harshly. She met his gaze, unafraid.

"Why should you be in charge, seems like I am doing all the work. Why should I settle for being a princess, when I can be queen?" Emily cast a dark look at Van Kleiss. Rex saw him flinch just in the slightest.

"This…is not good." Rex thought. "She sounds like Van Kleiss."

(Scene change)

6 was taking more care this time as he picked a path through the castle. With a civilian in tow he could not afford any mistakes. There was still no sign of Rex or Emily and Agent 6 was running out of time. Voices carried on the soft wind, seemingly coming from the throne room.

Agent 6 hurried Mary behind some rubble in the shadows. Silently signally for her to stay put. She nodded as 6 left her side. Silently 6 made his way in. He as he quickly took in the scene. Rex was bound and Van Kleiss seemed upset by…Emily! Agent 6 couldn't believe it, but it was her. What had Van Kleiss done to her? He made his way closer listening. Rex was oddly quiet.

"A bad sign." Agent 6 thought.

"Biowulf! Skalamander! Come remind Emily who is the leader of this Pack." Van Kleiss commanded. The duo hurried in set to strike. Rex could only watch, not knowing 6 was so close also watching. 6 sighed, looks like a frontal attack was needed. Biowulf and Skalamander began to slowly circle Emily. Funny, she didn't look afraid. They both moved to attack as agent 6 leapt from hiding. Only his aid was not needed. Emily flexed the muscle in her arms and hands, sending Biowulf and Skalamander falling to the ground.

As they struggled she looked at Van Kleiss. "What!" He growled, Emily only smiled, a very evil smile. It gave Rex the chills. "I'll finish you myself." Van Kleiss went on the attack as Emily dodges him with easy. Like she was playing.

Every time Van Kleiss went to strike her, Emily moved accordingly to miss the blow. It was like she was reading his movements before he made tham. "Old man! Too old to play. Certainly too old to rule a kingdom." She teased and continued to maneuver out of his reach, in heels no less. Rex was amazed from his silent perch, watching as Emily flicked her wrist and brought Van Kleiss to one knee, he fought her back against her control gasping and staining, Emily focused harder and soon Van Kleiss was bowing on the ground before her.

"Do something you fools!" Van Kleiss ordered his minions. Biowulf ran at her, and Agent 6 kicked him in the face, knocking him far away across the floor.

"Aww 6 you came to help me." Emily purred darkly. "My hero." 6 met her dull half closed eyes with his own and his eyes widened behind his shades.

He knew what was wrong with her.

"You brat!" Van Kleiss cried out, Skalamander shot at her with his diamond shards. Emily moved, but frowned as one of the shards tore her dress.

"I don't want to play anymore." As she spoke, everyone in the room began to writhe in pain. The pain was so intense Agent 6 fell to his knees as did everyone else. Were Rex not being held up he would have fallen as well.

"Emily stop it!" 6 commanded. Sighing silently when the pain stopped, yet he was still unable to get up. It looked as though no one in the room could move.

"Who are you to order me around?" Emily growled, moving her hands. Involuntarily 6 moved his own katana's to his throat like a pair of terrible scissors. Rex struggled violently, trying to get free. It couldn't end like this. It just could not.

"Any last words, ex-sixth deadliest man in the world." Emily sneered, close to 6's face.

"Gumdrop."

Rex looked at his trainer, the man he considered like a father to him. Gumdrop? Had 6 lost his mind? Emily took a step away from Agent 6 and shuttered as if in great pain, she doubled over and collapsed like lead to the stone floor, breathing hard. In an instant 6 could move again, and in another instant Rex found himself sliced free. The nanite control collar in two pieces at the floor.

"6 What did you…? Hey I can talk again! Yes!" Rex jumped up and down.

Emily sat up, and glared at agent 6. "About freaking time 6! I hated that! It…it was horrible." She said softer, winced and trembled slightly.

"Time to go." Agent 6 said matter of fact.

As they began to leave the way 6 had come in a voice called coldly after them…"No, No you will not escape me, not again, not this time." Van Kleiss growled struggling back to his feet. Vines ripped out of the ground and headed right for them.

"Bring it on!" Now free from the control collar, Rex created his giant sword. "I'll slice and dice anything you've got."

Emily dashed in front of him. "Em?"

"No!" She screamed at the top of her voice at the approaching mass of tangled works. Placing her hands in front of herself, the vines froze and turned to dust before their very eyes. The shock of the attack sent Van Kleiss to his knees again, but Biowulf and Skalamander were starting to get up.

Emily wobbled and without hesitation Agent 6 tossed her over his shoulder. Running passed Mary's hiding spot Rex grabbed her hand. Agent 6 was quickly trying to come up with a plan. His ship was too far for all of them to reach safely on foot. Suddenly a light illuminated them as they crossed the court yard.

It was a Providence ship, but it was so much more.

It was salvation.

"Inside now!" 6 ordered and as the jet began its long flight back to the Keep, 6 relaxed.

They were all going home.

AN: But it doesn't end here folks, there will be an epilog chapter. Please review this story.


	18. End

**Please keep in mind I am writing this through a cold, though to be honest I have no idea how many people actually read these beginning parts.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Epilogue

Agent 6 deposited Emily into the first available seat he came upon. He needed to speak with the pilot immediately, because he sure as hell didn't call for a pick up. Emily shivered and pulled her knees to her chest. She had to get control, she was going to go into shock. Rex noticed the signs and quickly grabbed an emergency blanket for Emily. He dropped it over her shoulders, to keep her warm and took a step back, wary of her.

"Em? Is that really you?" The hesitation in Rex's voice was too much, it was all just too much.

Slowly tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hiccupped. "Yeah, it me Rex." She looked at him eyes begging for forgiveness. "I-I'm so sorry!" She began to sob hysterically, losing it mentally. Mary immediately took the young girl into her embrace.

"Shh, there there now my dear. Everything is going to be okay…shh." Mary cooed, rubbing soft circles into Emily's back.

"I'm…hiccup…ok." Emily pulled away after a few moments. 6 had returned with…

"Doctor Holiday!" Rex practically bounced out of his chair. She smiled at him. "It's good to see you too Rex." But her attention was not on him. Quickly she grabbed Emily's chin lifting it to shine a light in her eyes.

"There doesn't appear to be any damage 6, though a full CT scan back home is need for me to say for sure. In the mean time, I'd say she followed your orders pretty well." Holiday smiled, and although Emily's tears had dried she still felt confused. But nowhere near as confused at Rex did.

"Wait..wait…wait. What is going on? How did you get here doc? And what are these orders?" Rex inquired.

"When agent 6 wouldn't answer his comm. link, White ordered a small craft to be sent and investigate. As for Emily, well she can tell you. By the way 6 you might want to wait to turn your ear piece back on."

Curious 6 discreetly flipped the switch of this comm. link. White's profanity laced tirade was so loud and unexpected in his ear, 6 winced.

"Told you." Holiday laughed lightly, as 6 switches the link back off.

"So what about Em? Were you really doing all that on purpose?" Rex asked, he had lost his fear and was now sitting in the seat next to Emily.

Emily played with the edge of the blanket, she looked at agent 6 who nodded. "Rex, you remember how 6 was teaching me mental training?" He nodded, urging her to continue. "Well one of the first lessons was how to protect my, my mind from being broken. Van Kleiss…he was…" Emily looked at the floor, twirling an edge of blanket between her fingers. "He was torturing me and I…I couldn't handle it, somehow I…I remembered what you said 6, what I should do. So I …hiccup…I took everything that mentally made me, me and wrapped it in a tight cocoon at the back of my mind. To sleep. Like you said to…until 6 could wake me up."She looked at 6 for confirmation.

"So the word gumdrop?" Rex asked.

"Had to pick something not said very often." 6 looked at Emily, she still looked at the floor, guilty. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good." She looked at him and after it registered, smiled. 6 was proud of her. "We were not fighting Emily Rex, Van Kleiss filled the empty space with commands and orders but, the real Emily was trapped in there, sleeping." 6 tapped the top of Emily's head, gently for emphasis.

Rex seemed to mull it over. "So then, how come Emily could control all of us? Even you 6, you're not an EVO." At least Rex didn't think he was. "And…"He added "She wasn't using Pheromones…so how?" Rex looked at Emily. She had dropped her gaze again and he wondered if he had over stepped proper boundaries.

"I remembered." Emily answered, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"How much do you recall?" Doctor Holiday asked.

"Everything, where I am from. Who I am. My full name is Princess Emily Oriana Aurora from the kingdom of ARIA. In my world I live in a castle that floats above the land so my mother, can visit her people. The castle floats by the use of machines; I don't know how they work. Only that they do because my mother tells them too. Females in my family can, talk to machines…and they listen." Emily let out a dry chuckle. "Guess I won't ever be seeing my mother or brothers again."

"Brothers?" Rex asked.

"Seven actually, seven older brothers." Emily smiled. It felt good to talk about her old life.

"My goodness, why so many?" Mary asked. Emily stiffened she had almost forgotten the older woman was here.

"Well I'm the only girl born to my mother and ARIA is a matriarch. Only a female heir can take the throne."

"Still that's a lot of sons." Dr. Holiday added.

"Actually it wasn't too bad. In ARIA there is only one female born for roughly every 50 males. Mom got pretty lucky." Emily yawned, talking had helped keep her out of shock but now the stress of everything else was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Rex, why don't you and Emily. Go rest on the cots in the back. We have a few hours before we get back." Rex nodded, stood and helped Emily stand. Her legs still wobbled a bit like jelly. "Mary…" Dr. Holiday continued, "why don't you come with me? I want to take a look at you and we should be in range now. How about we call Noah?" Mary smiled and looked as though she would burst out crying.

"Yes, thank you doctor. I would like that."

Agent 6 watched Holiday lead Mary toward the front of the ship, while Rex led Emily to the back. He sighed. Might as well call White and try to explain things. It was not a call he was looking forward too.

As the jump jet landed back at Providence, 6 was thankful for the dark shades that hid his eyes. White Knight had been less than kind and only a great deal of convincing on his part had made White see the value in Emily being able to talk to machines. She could stop the EVO and Rex could cure them.

White had been about to order 6 to neutralized Emily, after all, if she could control nanites then she could indeed control every living thing on the planet. Well, everything but White. It was tentative but for now Emily was safe with them. 6 had doubts he could have neutralized her, even if ordered. Not because she would have stopped him, no, 6 would have stopped himself first.

Noah was waiting for them. Tears formed in his eyes as the jet opened.

"Noah!" Mary cried.

"Mom!" he yelled running to her arms.

Rex and Emily stopped at the bottom of the ramp giving them some room. "You miss them yet?" Rex asked Emily quietly.

"Yeah, but… my new family is pretty good too." She elbowed Rex in the ribs.

"New family huh, well welcome to the family…noogie!" He grabbed her and started giving her a noogie playfully. "Ah Rex, let go! Ah my hair!" Rex laughed at her squirming, making sure to be gentle.

Agent 6 watched his kids from the top of the platform. Dr. Holiday joined him.

"What did White Knight say?" She asked, a bit afraid of 6's answer.

"Emily is under the same provision as Rex. She belongs to Providence now." 6 answered straightly. Too bad for him, Holiday had learned to read him a long time ago.

"I'm glad. Join me for coffee later?" Dr. Holiday asked, eyes sparking. Her voice held just a tinge of command to it.

"Yes." 6 had to bite his tongue from adding ma'am to the end of that.

"Good." And with a click of her heels Dr. Holiday went to pull her kids apart. Her and agent 6's kids. She smirked slightly at the thought.

Noah released his mom, and she gave him a gentle shove towards Rex and Emily, who were still waiting for him at the edge of the platform.

Noah approached the duo, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Rex, Emily, I..what I mean is…" Noah began when Rex put a hand on his shoulder. He and Emily smiled at Noah.

"Sorry man." Noah looked away before Rex pulled him into a hug. Shocked, it took Noah a moment to hug back. Rex released him and Noah found another smaller set of arms quickly wrapped around him.

Emily spoke. "Rex and I talked about it, we…we would have done the same thing." She ended the hug and looked at him. "Besides your family, right?" She looked at Rex and winked.

"F-family?" Noah was stunned. Had they really forgiven him so easy?

"Yeah Family." Rex smiled and then pounced. "Noogie!" Emily couldn't help but laughed at Rex's noogie attack and Noah's words of protests.

She was going to like it here.

A/N: Considering doing a sequel. Let me know what you think of this story on a whole and that idea.


End file.
